Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu Wu Cru
by Tim Jones
Summary: What ever happened after Jay set back the back and the adventure with Nadakhan never took place. They made Wu Cru.
1. Chapter 1

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"Steep wisdom, not bad name for a tea shop" pondered Wu.

"Wu can't be a sensei for ever, it's about time we all help out with his retirement" informed Misako.

"You all have a share if this business succeeds" Wu told the Ninja.

"Sadly no magical Tea today I had to sell the rest of the merchandise along with everything else" Said Wu.

"I wish you'd taken my hand, and no one ever took that tea pot in the first place" cried Jay.

"Your ,wish is yours to keep" said Quietly

The Ninja were hiding behind the bill rod on top of the hospital. Nya did Airjitzu and took jays hand the floated up and hugged then fell back to the floor and still were hugging.

"Uh I'm getting the strangest felling of déjà vu. Have we been her before?" asked Lloyd.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're goanna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 65 Wu Cru' informed Wu

.

Cole is mediating with Wu in the bows of Destiny's Bounty 2.0 .

"Now Cole to unlock all the secrets of a ghost you first become a ghost" said Wu.

"But sensei how can I become a go hast If I am already a ghost?" asked Cole.

Wu shook his head.

"We cannot continue until you have become a ghost" said Wu. He stood up and walked away.

"I am a ghost, aren't I?" questioned Cole.

.

On decks of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 Zane and Lloyd were deep in a chess game, only a few pieces left on the board. Lloyd moved his queen.

"Foolish" said Zane as he took the queen.

"Not foolish" replied Lloyd.

He moved a pawn to the end or the board and swapped it out for his queen.

"Tactical" said Lloyd.

"Zane I have been monitoring the chess game and you are in check mate" informed P.I.X.A.L.

Zane looked baffled as he tried to think we're he went wrong.

"But what about all the times you lost?" asked Zane.

"Learning you tactics" smiled Lloyd.

"Yes it seemed no matter what you did every time Lloyd got a piece to the other side you did nothing until it was too late" said P.I.X.A.L showing Zane the moves Lloyd took in the other games.

.

Kai and Nya were standing at a posing sides of Destiny's Bounty 2.0.

"Ready?" asked Nya.

"Ready" replied Kai.

The two shot their power at echo other casing a draft of steam of waft over the them. The water bang to overpower the fire and Kai fell back.

"See water beats fire every time" boasted Nya.

"Ever since you became the water ninja you've been beating me every time we tanning in using are powers" complied Kai.

Nya began to shoot water at Kai and Kai fire at Nya as if they were having a water pistol fight. Jay walked out in to the line for fire and was bit by one of Kai's fire balls. Nya put it out by drenching Jay.

"Oh ha ha very funny" yelled Jay sarcastically.

"Sorry about that" called Kai.

"Year sorry" added Nya.

"Hay Kai maybe you cloud help out an old friend and dry me off?" asked Jay.

"Sure" smiled Kai.

He began to shoot one long flame like thrower but at a low temperature as not to burn Jay.

"That should do it" said Kai fishing off.

Jay's hair puff up in to a ball.

"Oh great" yelled Jay as he walked back in side.

Nya and Kai began to laugh.

.

Lloyd was mediating on the top of flag pole.

Cole landed in the crow's nest after using Airjitzu.

"Hay Lloyd am I a ghost?" asked Cole.

Lloyd jumped down.

"Of course Cole did you forget" wondered Lloyd.

"No sensei said that to unlock my full ghostly potential I first must come a ghost" said Cole.

"Well I may be training to be a sensei does not mean I'm as smart as one yet" said Lloyd.

"So" Cole dragged on.

"So it means I don't know but it always come's apparent in the end" said Lloyd.

Lloyd put his hand on Cole's solider.

"Continue trying what you know and soon it will become clear" said Lloyd.

"You now for someone who isn't a sensei you user sound like one" teased Cole.

Cole jumped off leaving Lloyd looking over the vast landscape.

.

Cole met up with the others, Jay was draying his hair with a towel.

"Any of you guys have an idea of where we heading?" asked Cole.

"No" the others replied.

"I have P.I.X.A.L ran an analysis of what we have passed and in time form were we have set off to find out where we are heading" said Zane.

"It seems that were have not been moving for severely hours Zane witch comes to one collusion" reported P.I.X.A.L.

"Hay were at the tea shop" came Kai's voice.

"That's correct" replied P.I.X.A.L.

"Yes but how" wondered Zane.

Zane raced other to the side where the others know were.

"Kai how did you find out are location before P.I.X.A.L?" asked Zane.

"Simple" replied Kai.

"He looked over the edge" replied Nya.

"But form are altitude that who user's be impossible" said Zane.

"Zane just look over the side" clucked Jay.

Zane looked over the side to see.

"Solid ground" but how panicked Zane.

"Look over their" said Lloyd jumping of the bounty.

Zane looked over to were Lloyd had pointed to see the tea shop and the others walking towards it.

.

Zane caught up with the others. They all stored outside the tea shop witch no longer had the cross sign in the door. he doors slid to the sides and Misako was standing in front of them.

"Welcome to steep wisdom another forum of Wu enterprises who offer other services such as Wu Cru" said Misako.

"Wow you reopened the shop" gasped Jay.

"Not only that" said Wu.

"We are now ruining a underground group on Ninja called Wu Cru" said Misako.

"Whatever for, the people love us" pointed out Kai.

"Exactly with Dearth making you in to big stars it is getting in the way of other things" said Wu.

"Yes but some good does come out of it. Like when we visited the boy in the hospital who wanted to be a ninja" said Lloyd.

"Yes some of that is fine but the rest is not. As ninja it is time you are strong but as a team you are stronger" said Wu.

"So what know?" asked Cole.

"Misako has been working on some old tunnels that lead us deep underground to the Samurai X cave. Know we have a underground truing facility and we need students" said Wu.

"But how will stop the paparazzi you form finding us?" asked Nya.

"The tea shop will be a cover for now and you will all receive your new costumes" said Wu. "But first you have to get us customers so that we actually have a front for Wu Cru" said Wu.

"So ninja go put up Wu Cru posters and hand out tea shop leaflets and you can sue you powers but you might have to have to use your ninja skills" Misako told the Ninja.

.

The ninja popped their head's out from behind a building in Ninjargo city one on top of each other. Then disappeared behind the building.

"Ok if you put this posters up and next to them a filer of the tea shop we show be able to get this done" informed Lloyd.

The Ninja pulled their head safes over the faces. The Ninja raced off in all directions.

Lloyd Popped his head out from behind a tree looking at Mother Doomsday's comic book shop. Lloyd Claimed a tree and used spin Airjitzu to fly over on to the roof and as he did the Wu Crew poster fell in to place on the window flowed by the tea shop flier.

.

Kai popped out form a building in snowy village. He pulled his scarf over his face and raced form building to building hiding form everyone. He jumped out and used Spinjitzu as he passed a cart and a Wu Cru poster was stuck upon it. The cart owner looked at the new poster on his cart. Kai walked way prod until he realised he forgot the tea shop leaflet he looked back ran over and jumped as he did a flip as he did he stuck a flier on the back of the cart owner. Kai pulled his head scarf back. Every around was laughing at the cart owner as he spun around to tear off the flier. He walked away then stopped and ran away as flowing were a group crazed girls ran after him.

.

Zane and Cole were jumping over the ruins of sticks making their way to main area. Zane took the sky's with Airjitzu wile Cole tuned invisible and made his way along the ground. Zane was now up on the peak of the rubble and Cole was on the bottom and still invisible. Zane wile in Airjitzu dropped the posters and leaflets, Cole cached them and stuck them all over the walls. After they had finished they met up and look back at the higgledy piggledy posters and filers on the broken walls and floors. They looked at echo other nodded and walked off.

.

Nya and Jay were walking down the tunnel down towards the stone army tomb holding hands. They reached the tomb and knocked on the door. A serpentine came to the door and peered in to the tomb.

"Yes" said serpentine.

"We would like to put up some posters" said Jay.

Nya help up the posters.

"Also hand out some fliers" said Nya.

Jay held up some fliers.

"As you wish" said the serpentine.

"Thanks" said Nya as the two walked in.

"So were should we put them?" asked Jay.

"Well" replied Nya.

"Ninja!" yelled a small child.

A large tour group was taking a tour of the premises.

"NINJAGO!" yelled Nya and Jay was they used Airjitzu to decorate the walls and hand out the fliers. The two landed on the other side. They tuned back to see crowds of people ran towards them. They once again took off and flew over to the other side. They looked at echo other and raced off.

.

The ninja arrived at the statue of Zane. They came from different directions.

"How did everyone do?" asked Lloyd.

"I fine but was ambushed" said Kai.

"Me and Zane managed to get them done but it was taken away to be rebuilt" said Cole.

"Same with us" replied Jay.

"What the serpentine were reconstructing their houses" said Zane

"No we were ambushed" replied Nya.

"Well I have got confirmation form Wu it work a little too well, the tea shop is over flowed with customers, we will have to use the Samurai X came to get in to the tea shop" said Lloyd.

"What happens to us if we don't" replied Cole.

"We will be swarmed by fans" said Lloyd.

"Ok then lest find a way to keep it quiet" said Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"To unlock all the secrets of a ghost you first become a ghost" said Wu.

"For someone who isn't a sensei you user sound like one" teased Cole.

"Welcome to steep wisdom" said Misako.

"We are now ruining Wu Cru" said Misako.

"Well I have got confirmation form Wu, the tea shop is over flowed with customers, we will have to use the Samurai X came to get in to the tea shop" said Lloyd.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 66 the secret Samurai' informed Wu

.

The Ninja were making their way to Samurai X cave. They were walking in a line with Nya in front.

"Haven't got far to go yet" said Nya.

"Yes but how long will it take form the cave to the tea farm" asked Lloyd poking his head out the side.

"Zane any idea of how long" asked Kai.

The titanium Falcon flew down and landed on Zane arm. He pulled out a plug and attached himself to the Falcon.

"A cording to the flacon it should just be up a head" said Zane.

They reached the skull and Nya pressed the hidden button. The door opened and they walked down the stairs in to the cave.

They walked in and at the other end of the cave was a tunnel. They walked along to the other side in the hanger was Destiny's Bounty 2.0 and samurai X mecs.

"So Nya since you are no longer Samurai X do you really need all theses mecs?" asked Cole.

"Well um" said Nya.

"She still has them because they can be uses full and be made in to water Ninja mecs" pointed out Jay.

"Thanks Jay" thanked Nya.

They arrived at the tunnel and walked through. In to the catacombs of the Wu Cru. They made their way up and came to two big boors they pushed them open and found themselves in a large dojo.

"This must be where we are going to train" said Zane.

"And triangle others" smiled Lloyd.

"Ok sensei" then what's are first session" teased Kai.

"Cool off hot shot" said Jay.

"Year Lloyd isn't a sensei juts yet" said Nya.

"But he acts like one" added Cole.

They walked through and climbed up stairs. They peered in to the tea shop to see a line of people and serpentine miles long waiting to be served.

"Know Misako and you get some more test form the back please?" asked Wu do course.

"Of course Wu" said Misako.

Misako slid the door open the ninja hid as the door opened and Misako walked through and closed the door behind her.

"Are your back know you go in to the back and bring back some supplies, thanks to all the plausibility you've got us we are over whelmed" explained Misako.

The ninja disappeared in to the back to get some tea will Misako went back out front.

"Good news the rest of the staff has come back so we can set up a second line" Misako informed the costumers.

.

Nya was managing the tea shop out front. Scales was with his wife and son purchasing some tea.

"Good catching up with you Nya and congratulations on becoming a Ninja even if every else doesn't seem to care" said Scales.

"Nice to see you two I see Scales Jr has grown up" pointed out Nya.

"Yes soon he will be of on his own" said Scales.

"Not if I can help it" joined in Selma (Scales wife).

Scales chuckled as he began to slither away.

"Good by Nya say hello to the Ninja for me" called Scales.

He slithered away with Selma and Scales Jr in hand.

.

As Scales and his family left two Ninja walk in. One was wearing Jay's old Techno costume he had big black hair (Like Cole's), the other had nice neat cut hair and was wearing Cole's old Techno costume.

"So why are we coming here" complained the one in Cole's old costume.

"Chris stop compiling" said the one in Jay's old costume.

"Well Jordan I don't see why we don't just go after him" complained Chris.

"Because as joint teachers it is our responsibility to are students to and them and I believe he cloud be of help" said Jordan.

"Well or course Garmadon's most prized student who user's be in charge wouldn't he" moaned Chris.

"Come on now since the disappearance of both Misako and Garmadon we had to take over" grumbled Jordan. "Shush we here"

The two walked in and up to Nya.

"Hello" smiled Chris seductively.

Nya ignored him and faced Jordan.

"Welcome to steep wisdom how may I help you?" asked Nya.

"Yes we are Looking for Wu" said Jordan.

"Ok then. Hold on" said Nya.

She went behind the scenes.

"Misako two people here are looking for sensei cloud you get him for me?" asked Nya.

"Of course Nya" replied Misako.

Nya came back out.

"So what are you here?" wondered Nya.

"Well we have taken over Garmadon's Dojo for him. I train them in Garmadon's teachings" said Jordan.

"And I rechargeable them how to wiled weapons" said Chris.

"I thought Garmadon refused to have any we pones in his Dojo" replied Nya in confusion.

"Well yes" said Chris.

"He loved his weapons wile I wanted to keep my sensei's temple how it should be we had made an armoury out aide of the grounds" said Jordan.

Wu came out with Misako and Nya walked in to the back.

"Jordan, Chris it is really you again" said Misako starring at them.

"Yes Misako it is us" said Jordan.

"What brings you two here?" asked Wu.

"Well we were in a session of the art of the silent fist me and Jordan and demonstrating. When a Samurai came in and took all of our pupils" said Chris.

"We have don research and many other dojos all over Ninjargo have been under attack as well and no student has been recovered and they all are missing" said Jordan.

"Why come here?" asked Wu.

"Four students have managed to not get taken and they are most promising. We need yurt help to stop them" said Jordan.

"Well I am all but retired but My Ninja will help you and teach you art of Spinjitzu and Airjitzu to aid you in your quest to save the world form this Samurai and give the wold back it's ninja" said Wu.

"Ok then come in guys" called Chris.

Four black ninja wearing the classic costumes Jay, Zane and Cole war originally had before Kai joined walked in, but each one had a Different coloured belt of white, dark grey, blue and red.

"We gave them new code names in case anyone came foe them" said Jordan.

"This here is Fire" said Chris.

The one on the red belt stepped forward and bowed then stood back in line.

"This here is Lighting" said Chris.

The one on the blue belt stopped forward and bowed then stood back in line.

"This here is Ice" said Chris.

The one on the white belt stepped forward and bowed then stood back in line.

"This here is Earth" said Chris.

The one on the dark grey belt stepped forward and bowed then stood back in line.

"Welcome ninja" said Wu.

"Please follow me down to the Wu Cru training facility" said Wu.

Chris sand Jordan looked at echo other than flowed Wu behind the scenes.

.

Wu open two big doors in to a dojo were the other ninja were taring. Their bodies were all doing the same moments.

"Ninja theses are your new pupils it is you job to trine them with them and tech them the art's Spinjitzu and Airjitzu" said Wu. He turned around and the doors closed behind him.

"Welcome I will be you knew sensei, sensei Lloyd" said Lloyd.

"So are theses your students?" asked Chris.

"Known these are Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya" said Lloyd.

They all took many bow as there name was said.

"They trained under Wu and all but Nya trained me now we are all equal" said Lloyd.

"Know for your first Lesson" smiled Lloyd.

.

Back in the tea shop Wu and Misako were saying good bye to yet another costumer.

"Uh we have almost run out of tea I'll have the Ninja cut some more down form the farm tomorrow" said Wu.

"Speaking of the ninja, do you think Cole will ever thinker it out?" asked Misako.

"Well it should be easy enough, Cole must stop being Cole and finally become one with his ghost side and be a ghost" said Wu.

"Well for his sake lest hope he finds it out soon"

.

In the Dojo Chris and Jordan were having Spinjitzu lessons with Lloyd. The dojo now had the courses form the old temple in side.

"For you to learn Spinjitzu you must complete the course before I leave the dojo" said Lloyd.

They both watched Lloyd as he walked form one side of the boop to the other an leave.

"You failed try again" said Lloyd poking his head back though the door.

Lloyd bang to walk back the way he came. Chris and Jordan looked at echo other and nodded and began race though the course. Lloyd noticed they were getting faster so he sped up. He reached the doors and they opened Lloyd then noticed Chris and Jordan holding open the doors.

"So when do we learn Spinjitzu?" asked Chris.

"If you haven't already you never will" said Lloyd as he walked away.

Chis and Jordan looked at each other. Then Lloyd came back and attacked them, he was my making the moves form the training course. Soon Both Jordan and Chris were doing Spinjitzu.

Lloyd stopped and Jordan and Chris stopped as well.

"So the training course is Spinjitzu" said Jordan.

"Ok then how do we learn Airjitzu"

"We except Nya learnt it form a scroll form sensei Yang, while she learnt it " said Lloyd.

"So how will we learn?" asked Jordan.

"Well he's hardly going to push of of a cliff" said Chris.

Chris looked smug.

.

Chis didn't look so smug. They were standing on a cliffs edge. Lloyd walked off and fell deep to the rocky peril just be reopened he hit the he used Airjitzu and flew to safety.

"Ok I refuse to walk of the ledge" potted Chris.

He turned around. Lloyd used his powers to shrink the cliffs face were Chris and Jordan were standing then they fell down.

Jordan closed his eyes in concentration then when he opened them he used Airjitzu and flew back up to the top of the cliff.

Chris looked back up then looked down at what awaited him at the bottom of the edge. He Closed his eyes then found he was hovering just above the water.

"Hay, hay I, I did it" said Chris,

"If you what something bad enough just take it" said Lloyd.

Then Chris lost control and fell out of Airjitzu and fell as he did Lloyd caught him by the back of his clothes and a pulled him up. Lloyd still holding the Chris used Airjitzu to join Jordan at the top of the cliff.

"Next time we read the scroll" said Chris.

Lloyd began to laugh and the other joined in.


	3. Chapter 3

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"See water beats fire every time" boasted Nya.

"You will all receive your new costumes" said Wu.

"Jordan, Chris it is really you" said Misako.

"A Samurai came in and took all of our pupils" said Chris.

"Many other dojos all over Ninjargo have been under attack as well" Jordan.

"Four students have managed to not get taken" said Jordan.

"My Ninja will help in your quest to save the world form this Samurai" said Wu.

"You can only save those who what to be saved, good by sensei" said Moro.

Moro was dragged in to the water.

"No that my father's gone someone's got to run the family business" said Skylor .

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 67 Birds of a Feather' informed Wu

.

Beep the Dojo Chris and Jordan were instructing their ninja. While the others were joining in.

"Ok that's all for today" said Jordan.

Every bowed and Ice, Fire, Lighting and Earth, walked away.

"I never who users have thought you two to be sensei's" said Kai.

"Year you look more like ninja" added Nya.

"Well were are ninja we just took on the responsibility that's all" said Chris.

"Interesting like us we took the responsibility to train at least one ninja" chuckled Zane.

"Yes but Nya wasn't in on the string program" said Cole.

"Hay your etching days are not over as a team we can teach each over new things we learn so don't think just because you have finished with me you can stop teaching new ninja" joked Lloyd.

"Ok but for now we have to show the how to run a small business" said Jordan.

.

Skylor was in Ninjargo City in Chen's Noddle hut serving customer.

"Thank you and do come again" said Skylor. A character in a Chima Bird costume walked in and made their way to Skylor.

"I'm looking for the Ninja" came a deep croaky voice form the character.

"Year and why should I tell you" said Skylor as she picked up a rag.

The charter put their hands together and a small tornado formed on the desk. They sampled their palm down and disposed of the tornado.

"That's why" said the character.

.

Back at the tea farm the Pots man have arrived and placed his bike on the side of the pillar at the front of the farm picked up a box and made his way towards the shop.

Wu was inside stacking shelves when the post man arrived.

"I have what you asked for but why did you have it swap over ten times just in Ninjargo City?" a key the post man.

Wu just smiled and sighed the sheet and took the box.

He took in behind the scenes and opened the box.

"Good this is the costumes thank goodness I was worried one of the dummy packages was mixed up with this one" said Wu.

"Hay what's that" said Kai.

"Oh Kai theses are your new costumes take them down to the Dojo will you" said Wu.

"Of course" said Kai.

Wu gave Kai the package and walked out front. As Wu reached the counter the character in the china bird costume was there.

"Oh hello can I help you?" asked Wu.

"Yes you can" came a feminine voice form the character.

They removed he mask to revile a female head and hair like Misako but white.

"I'm Ying" said Ying.

"What brings you hear" said Wu.

"Well after the destruction of Stiix I had a new power to control the winds" said Ying.

"Are you familiar with someone called Moro?" asked Wu.

"Yes he's my nephew and son of the First Airjitzu master and first elemental master of Air" said Ying.

"How was she the first Airjitzu master?" asked Wu.

"Well are half-brother Yang was jealous that she cloud use her power to do Spinjitzu wile flight. She called it Airjitzu and only she cloud do it which made Yang try to make his own one I guess he suck seeded" said Ying.

"Ok so why are you here?" asked Wu.

"I need help to master my element and become the next master of Air" said Ying.

"Welcome to Wu Cru" smiled Wu.

he pulled the cretin back and showed Ying in side.

Outside at a far distance a black Samurai was listening in.

"So they're here" said the Samurai.

He pulled his phone and called someone.

"Proper the ninja for attack we have found them" ordered the Samurai.

He hung up and stared at the tea shop.

.

In the Dojo the Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Lloyd had their new costumes on. It was the classic costume with their symbol and the new hood, Kai's was red, Jay's was blue, Zane's was white, Cole's was black, Lloyd's was green and Nya's was dark red. Chris, Jordan and their pupils had same ones they had originally.

"Nice new threads" said Chris.

"Yes it's a shame are students will never get their new uniforms until they have finished their training" said Jordan.

"Ok then let's get back to work" said Lloyd.

"No so fast" came Wu's voice.

Everyone tuned around to see Wu and Ying.

"This is Ying are latest pupil" said Wu "She is the master of air"

"It will be a pleasure to train with you all" said Ying.

Just then a rumble came from above.

.

The Ninja raced out of the tea shop to find Garmatron at the gates with the Black Samurai on top of it and an army of Black ninja of all sizes.

"That's one Samurai that took are published and ransacked Ninjargo of its ninja" said Jordan.

"Whatever you do don't harm them they are people in their" said Lloyd.

All the ninja except Fire, Ice, Lighting and Earth used Spinjitzu as they charged out. Fire drew out tow Katana's, Lighting drew out two Nunchakus, Ice drew out four Shurikens and Earth drew out two Scythe's. They held their weapons in a since ready to defend the tea shop.

.

The ninja stopped using Spinjitzu and stood their ground. But the black ninja also stopped they all pulled out weapons off all kinds. Nya pulled out two Golden Nick Daggers. Kai pulled out a Golden Katana, Jay pulled out Golden Nunchakus, Zane pulled out two Golden Shurikens, Cole pulled out a Golden Scythe, Lloyd pulled out a Super Bolt, Chris pulled out a Star hammer and Bladed saw staff, Jordan pulled out Nin-jo Staff and a Bowie Knife, Ying pulled out a Bow and arrow.

"hay I thought you refused weapons" said Chris.

"Ok I so I carry a knife" said Jordan.

Chris shook his head.

"Ready said Lloyd.

"NINJARGO!" They all cried as they broke out fighting.

.

Wu and Misako were managing the shop still.

"You know Wu they may be gown up and you no longer ne their teacher but they still need your help" said Misako.

"I guess you are right" said Wu. "What weapon will you wiled"

I have what I need" said Misako.

Wu pulled out his staff and Misako pulled out a tea pot. Wu and Misako shred a smile. They raced out and joined in.

"Fire, Lighting, Ice, Earth come and join in" called Misako.

They raced over to help fight of the black Ninja.

"Take the Ninja" called the Samurai.

"We must break the line" called out Lloyd.

But the others cloud not here him over the clash of weapons.

A Samurai X Mech duplicate jumped and landed in front of ninja blocking them form the evil ninja.

"On of yours?" asked Kai

"No replied Nya"

The ninja inside passed a button and the Mech activated a flame thrower and shot it at the ninja. They ducked and jumped out for the way.

"I'll handle this" smiled Nya.

She began to shoot water at the mechanical flame thrower and the Mech related with fire. Soon the fire was over pa Owing Nya. She was blow back and the Mech a hoot aging but Kai held of the attack.

"Ok let's fight fire with fire" said glowered Kai.

"No wait were are stronger together so let's use all our powers" said Lloyd.

"Fire2 yelled Kai as he shoot fire.

"Lighting" yelled Jay as he shoot lighting.

"Ice" yelled Zane as he shoot ice.

"Earth" yelled Cole as he shoot earth.

"Water" yelled Nya as she water.

"Air" yelled Ying as she shot water.

"Elemental" yelled Lloyd as he shoot the elemental power ball.

Ounce it hit the Mech it was blown to smithereens and the ninja both sides looked each other and the battle started again.

A top the Garmatron the Samurai held in his hand a Deeepstone ball and chain. He began to swing it around and around. He let it go and it shoot straight for Cole.

Cole was busy funding of the evil ninja. He turned to stop yet another one and sore what was coming his way. He was momentarily froze, then a ninja knocked him over Cole pushed him off and continued to fight, but the clip had snapped shut around his leg.

The Black Samurai pulled the chain and close fell over on to his back.

Cole tried to sit and pull it off.

"Hay get this off of me" complied Cole.

Cole was dragged past Kai he watched as his friend was been taken away.

"HAY THEY HAVE TAKEN COLE" blower Kai over the clangs and bangs of weapons.

Cole was pulled apon Garmatron.

"We have a ninja" called the Samurai. "Fall back"

Garmatron turned around and drove away and the ninja flowed.

"Their falling back" pointed out Wu.

"Year run away" called Jay.

They all met up together except Kai. Kai ran over and grinned to a halt.

"They took Cole" panted Kai.

Jay yelled out in age and raced after them.

"Should I talk to him?" asked Lloyd.

"No let Nya go instead" said Wu holding Lloyd back.

Nya walked over to Jay he wat kicking the dust and throwing stones.

"Jay" said Nya.

Jay just turned around and put his back to Nya.

"Jay" said Nya putting her hand of Jay.

Jay tuned around.

"Cole was my friend and know he's gone" said Jay sadly.

"Cole was all are friends and we as one ninja we are stronger but as many ninja stronger" reashored Nya.

"Your right" smiled Nya.

Jay and Nya hugged.

"But for now we must help Ying control her elemental power so we can be stronger together then alone" said Wu.

The others joined them and they watched the sun set on the tea farm.

Cole awoke in a prison cell chained to the wall wearing the black ninja costume the evil ninja were wearing but without the mask on

"Where am I" wondered Cole.

He got and walked over to the bars but the chain pulled on his leg pulling him back wards but he managed grab hold of the bars and look outside. But all he sour was dozens more cells piled high all around filled with ninja in the same costume he was in.

Outside it tuned out Cole was in a giant prison on Chen's Island.


	4. Chapter 4

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

Garmatron was at the gates of the tea shop with the Black Samurai on top of it and an army of Black ninja of all sizes.

"That's one Samurai that took are pupils and ransacked Ninjargo of its ninja" said Jordan.

Cole awoke in a prison cell chained to the wall wearing the black ninja costume the evil ninja were wearing but without the mask on. Outside it tuned out Cole was in a giant prison on Chen's Island.

"Any time you need our help just holler" offered Jay.

"Same goes for you" added Neuro.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 68 The Elemental Alliance Part 1' informed Wu

.

Cole was holding on to the bars yelling for help while the chain was pulling him to the wall.

"It's no good calling for help" came the fa miler voice.

"Why not" argued Cole.

"I've been longer than anyone and I've seen people call and no one came" said the voice.

"Well what do you mean?" asked Cole as he cl med arising down form the bars.

"One of my students used to be in that cell he was a promising student he called himself the purple ninja but after the Mojo Dojo was ransacked I promised him he who user's escape but he neither did" cried the voice.

"What we visited a kid in a hospital and we made him an honorary ninja and he called himself the pure plonked ninja. And the Mojo Dojo was tuned. Dareth is that you" said Cole.

"Yes it that you Cole" replied Dareth.

"Well we got a promise to keep and were getting out here" said Cole determined to escape.

.

The ninja were down stairs in the dojo standing in to rows.

"No before we go after Cole was must train are mind as well as are body" said Wu.

The Ninja tuned and sat at chess boards. Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd and Ying were one side. While Fire, Lighting, Ice, Chris, Jordan and Earth were on the other side. The match had begun Wu began to walk around watching the games.

.

While upstairs Misako was waving good bye to a customer.

A little boy in a dark red hoodie and light blue trousers walked in.

"Hello little boy are you lost?" asked Misako.

"No I'm at seep wisdam tee shoop" said the boy.

"Come on let's see what I can do with you" smiled Misako.

.

In the Dojo the game had been go on for a long time.

Fire was known fighting Lighting, Zane was known fighting Nya, Lloyd was still fighting Jordan Ying was wat in gauged for her next opponent. The others had left. Misako walked with the boy.

"Wu I have a problem a boy has arrived and he seems to have a problem" said Misako.

"Well let's see what we can do" said Wu.

The boy came looked around as Wu walked over to him paying no mind to anything going on around him.

"Granny" called out the boy as he raced of the Ying.

Ying hugged the boy as he raped his elf around her.

"You know this boy?" asked Wu.

"Yes I cared for him when I worked as a aid for the school of disabled children" said Ying.

"So what is name?" asked Misako.

"Petite his name is Petite" said Ying.

.

Ying was out on the shop floor with Wu and Misako, while outside Kai, Jay, Ice, Chris were chasing down Petite to keep him still.

"What should we do with him" said Misako.

"He was abandoned had no one cared for him so I took him in and cared for him so he has no were else to go" said Ying.

"Then it is final he will stay here until you have mastered your power" said Wu.

Ying bowed and walked outside.

She stood in fort of Petite and he stopped. Yin took his hand and walked in side.

.

Meanwhile the chess match was in deep carnage. Lighting was known fighting Zane, Nya was known fighting Ying and Lloyd was still fighting Jordan. Wu walked in with Misako just as Zane defeated Lighting.

"Ninja leave the terminate and come up stairs effective immediately" ordered Wu.

The ninja got up and left.

.

When they arrived they sore Kai talking to Skylor.

"So how's the business?" asked Kai.

"It's good" smiled Skylor.

The other elemental masters were also there.

"So wat has happened since we last left you?" asked Ash.

"Well Kai's sister Nya found out she was the water Ninja and is now she is the master if Water and after so encounters with the ghosts we hid form are fame and found the next master of Air" raced Jay.

"Hay were is Cole?" asked Karlof.

"Year where is he" wondered Griffin Turner.

Wu stopped forward.

"He was taken by the evil Samurai who has taken Ninja form all over Ninjargo and that is why we need your help to get him back" informed Wu.

"Ok were in" said Neuro.

.

Cole was meditating.

"Uh so Cole what uh are we going to do" asked Dareth.

"Well My chain is made of Deeepstone the only martial Ghost's cant penetrate" said Cole.

"Well if you need anything I lend you a hand" joked Dareth.

"What do you mean? "Questioned Cole.

"Oh my hand was sticking out of the bars" said Dareth.

"Hay Dareth" called Cole.

"Year" replied Dareth.

"Are you chained up?" asked Cole.

"Uh no not really, in fact no one else was chained up" said Dareth.

"Well next time they give you a some food toss me anything made of metal" replied Cole.

"Ok what about" my skeleton key?" asked Dareth.

"Ok pass it here" said Cole.

Dareth's arm poked through the hole and the tossed the key as close to Cole as possible. Cole managed to pull the key in side it was a bone craved in to a key to fit a lock. Cole used it to pick his lock and brake free.

"Ok Dareth I'm free I'm coming in" called Cole.

Cole walked thought the door and in to the other cell.

"Ok let's get out of here and find the purple ninja" said Cole.

He walked through the bars and picked the lock.

"Ok let's go" said Dareth.

They walked over to the door and as it opened evil ninja swarmed out.

"Cole run I'll hold them off" said Dareth.

Cole tuned around and Dareth started to attack the ninja. Cole looked back as the ninja plied on to Dareth but Cole ran though the wall.

.

The elemental masters were gathered around the map of Ninjargo along with Wu and Misako.

"So it seems that they can be any were on Ninjargo we've called in every favour we have any they're no on Ninjargo" said Lloyd.

"But they must be some were" said Skylor.

"Maybe not on Ninjargo but some were else" said Misako.

"Yes there is Chen's Island" said Wu.

"Not forgetting spider widow Island"

"What is spider widow Island?" asked Ash.

"When Nakdaurn was steeling parts of Ninjargo we travel there to get some venom form the Tiger widow spider to slow him but time was re set" explained Nya.

"Ok then we need to search both Islands" said Wu.

"Well check Chen's Island wile Chris and Jordan take the others on the Destiny's bounty due the fact it's too far to fly" said Lloyd.

"Ok then let's do this" said Kai.

.

Cole was laid his back against the wall. In the cell behind his old one.

"Sensei told me to unlock all my ghostly powers I must become a ghost I. How can I be a ghost if I'm Cole. That's it I'm been blind by my identify I must stop being Cole and become a ghost" realised Cole.

Cole stood up. He closed his eyes and meditated" he began to fly upwards. He looked up as he got faster and faster passing through walls of endless cells. He came out on top of the roof to find himself on Chen's Island. Deep in the jungle.

.

The Ninja were flying the NRG dragons over the vast ocean to Chen's island.

"Let's just hope we manage to find Cole" said Kai.

"P.I.X.A.L has ran over every portability and he is most likely to be on Chen's island" said Zane.

"Well if we don't find him here then all hope is lost" said Jay.

"Come on we can't give up hope we still have Chris and Jordan" said Nya.

.

Destiny's bounty was sailing through the ocean. Chris was at the helm wile Jordan took control of the crew.

"So Jordan I know where are a sailing Destiny's bounty instead of flying it as a team building exercise" said Chris.

"I know the seas can be ruff and it trains alertness in them" said Jordan.

"Ok but how long do you think it will take if you go by air?" asked Chris sarcastically.

"Extremely shorter but I believe that will be back before the ninja" smiled Jordan.

.

The Elemental masters dropped from the dragons and landed outside Chen's fortress.

"Ok split up and cover ground" said Lloyd.

He put his hands together and formed a green and golden multipurpose buggy and drove away.

"Why can't I do that" complained Griffin Turner.

The rest split up and credit off in the vast Island.

.

The Destiny bounty's was sitting on the beach and Chris jumped clear off.

"So according to the ninja this place is crawling with deadly spiders so watch your step" Jordan.

"Oh great" complained Chris.

They slowly walked off in to the vast jungle.

.

Cole was floating above the roof a Ninja burst through a hatch Cole flow over and in to the ninja. The ninja began to look at him as if he was exploring a body for the first time.

"Hu this is how it feels for the person who is possessed" so the ninja in Cole's voice.

Cole began to hold his head and feel to his knees.

"I can feel the person in side there in pain and suffering their brain is being controlled by the mask" said Cole.

He submerged form the Ninja and in doing so removed the mask. He looked back to some cowardly person standing there in panic. Two more ninja submerged and pulled him in. Cole jumped of the roof and took off in his dragon.

.

Lloyd stopped and the buggy disappeared. He looked up and sore Cole's dragon flow over head. Lloyd chased after him on his own dragon and as the others sore him and joined in, they soon were all were flying overhead and making their way back to Ninjargo.


	5. Chapter 5

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

Nya was now fighting Ying and Lloyd was still fighting Jordan, Zane defeated Lighting. (The chess game)

The elemental masters were gathered around the map of Ninjargo along with Wu and Misako.

"Cole run I'll hold them off" said Dareth.

"I'm been blind by my identify I must stop being Cole and become a ghost" realised Cole.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Master's of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 69 The Elemental Alliance Part 2 'informed Wu

.

The Elemental masters were riding yield red organs all except Ying who was on Nya's. They stopped when they arrived at the shop. To their supersize Jordan and Chris were waiting for them.

"So I see you found Cole" said Jordan.

"Witch means we can continue the chess matches" said Wu.

"We should stay we might need to help out if the attack again" said Ash.

"Ok I'll show you around" said Misako.

They all walked inside.

.

The Chess game was almost over Ying had just defeated Nya and was almost thought with lighting wile Lloyd and Jordan were still deep in thought only a few pawns have been moved and some of the large pieces were moved out deep in play.

"Both are wise and Jordan took the place of Garmadon and became in many ways a sensei. But on the other hand as Lloyd is training to became a sensei he also has become wise in his father's absence" said Wu.

"Yes but since we got more hands at the shop we cloud be drawing attention to ourselves" said Misako.

"Yes but now with all the Ninja gone and the news of Wu Cru I be lived every else has bigger concerns" said Wu.

"So Cole how are you I don't wish you to jump in to this just after an escape" said Ying.

"No I'm fine but in my absence I have open myself to my true ghostly powers" said Cole. "Oh and that's check mate"

Ying Looked at the broad in assessment.

Cole bowed and Ying bowed as well she stood up and walked away. Cole joined Misako and Wu.

"I'll go upstairs and make sure everything is going well with are new workers" said Misako.

.

Misako went upstairs to find Skylor telling everyone what to do while she handled the books.

"It seems that running for fathers business is helping us thank you" said Misako.

"Well it is my pleasure" smile Skylor.

Wu came up stairs the battle is over can the ninja come down and continue training.

.

In the Dojo Petey was holding an axe on the floor. The rest of the ninja were holding their weapons.

"Know this is a simple task be the first to revive the axe form Petey and you will win but remember that every else is after it as well" said Wu.

All the ninja prepared themselves for the task.

"Go" yelled Wu.

The ninja ran towards Petey but as they came face to face they began to fight of echo other soon they were all in a dog fight. Lloyd noticed in the corner of his eye that Petey had walked away. Lloyd pushed his way though and walked over to Petey.

"Surrender" said Lloyd.

Petey put up his hands and dropped the axe.

"Lloyd wins" said Wu.

The others stopped fighting each other and looked around to find no sign of Petey, they sore him on the other side with Lloyd holding the axe.

"So sensei what was to bays lesion?" asked Cole.

"Year was it, nether under estimate your appointment" said Jay.

"Or perhaps it was simply that a size leader knows when to follow" added Zane.

"Maybe it was something about working as a team and not as individuals" put in Kai.

"Or it cloud be that we should not be distracted by are goal in order to archive it" wondered Nya.

"You're all right" complemented Lloyd.

"But know we have work to preform you all must till the fields so we can make tea and sell it. So get to it and I suggest to change out of your costumes and in to so decent clothes as today is father hot" said Wu.

They all began to walk away but Ying pulled Nya back.

"Nya I need you to babysit Petey while I go in to town and carry out some tasks" said Ying.

"OH! Is because I'm a girl" yelled Nya.

"No because I thought you rather stayed in here then out in the hot sun" said Ying.

"Oh, ok" smiled Nya.

Ying walked off leaving wondering Petey and a happy Nya behind.

.

Ying was in her normal clothes walking past the farm where the others wearing jump suits in their personal colours holding scythes cutting down tea plants.

"I hope Nya is having a better time with Petey" said Jay as he lent on his scythe.

.

Nya was laying down in the dojo dozing.

"I thought you were babysitting" said Wu.

"I am" replied Nya sleepily.

"Then where is he" said Wu.

Nya jumped up in a start.

"You have to help me find them" said Nya.

"No" said Wu.

"NO! Why no" panicked Nya.

"If I help you, you will never learn" said Wu.

Nya ran off in search of Petey.

.

Petey was in the back playing around with the shelves, Nya ran in and chased after Petey who just jumped of the walls playing a game of chase.

.

Outside the ninja were wiping set form their faces and piling the freshly chop tea crop in to wooden wheelbarrows, Cole finished putting the last amount of crop in to the last wheelbarrow.

"That should do it" said Cole.

The ninja all hosted up a wheelbarrow and wheeled them in side where they found Nya on the floor in pile of boxes and Petey running around her in circles.

"What happened in here?" asked Cole.

Jay help Nya up.

"It seems that Petey is harder to handle then you who users think" said Nya.

"Well who set you up to this?" asked Kai.

"Ying" replied Nya.

"Well I'm sure she had her reasons" said Jay walking off.

"I must agree perhaps she was trying to teach you a lesson" added Zane.

"But what" wondered Nya.

"Perhaps when something seems easy doesn't mean it is" said Lloyd as he and the others walked off.

.

Garmatron rolled in to the farm and shoot it's deadly we pones but instead of making the building in the image of Garmadon when he was evil it shot a missile a blow up the shop to revile the dojo beneath. Every ran out form the burning wreckage.

"How will destroy it, the last time was with Lloyds golden power but how will destroy it know" panicked Wu.

"I have an idea" said Lloyd.

He huddled with the others. They came out and stood in a long line.

"Fire" shouted Kai as he shot Fire.

"Lighting" shouted Jay as he shot Lighting.

"Ice" shouted Zane as he shot Ice.

"Earth" shouted Cole as he shot Earth.

"Water" shouted Nya as she shot Water.

"Air" shouted Ying as she shot fire Air.

"Amber" shouted Skylor as she shot Amber.

"Metal" shouted Karlof as he shot Metal.

"Speed" shouted Griffin as he shot Speed.

"Mind" shouted Neuro as he shot Mind.

"Smoke" shouted Ash as he shot Smoke.

"Gravity" shouted Gravis as he shot Water.

"Poison" shouted Tox as she shot Poison.

"Form" shouted Chamille as she shot Form.

"Shadow" shouted shade as he shot Shadow.

"Light" shouted Paleman as he shot Light.

"Nature" shouted Bolobo as she shot Nature.

"Sound" shouted Jacob as she shot sound.

They all hit Garmatron and nothing happened. Lloyd jumped out in front of them

"ELEMENTAL" shouted Lloyd as he shot Elemental.

The combined powers of the all elements managed to destroy Garmatron and the Samurai fell to the floor. He pulled out a black sword with a dark purple glow.

Lloyd used his power of creation to make a green mech around him.

The samurai did Spinjitzu and as he did it crashed in to the mech and knocked Lloyd of bale and the mech feel to the floor and it diapered.

A serpentine helicopter flew low and picked him up and it flow away.


	6. Chapter 6

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

Garmatron shoot its deadly weapon and blow up the shop revile the dojo beneath.

"ELEMENTAL" shouted Lloyd as he shot Elemental.

The combined powers of the all elements managed to destroy Garmatron.

"I inherited my power's form the Over Lord and your father when he was evil" said the Samurai.

A serpentine helicopter flew low and picked him up and it flow away.

"I am Grand Sensei Dareth, and I Dareth you to join my Dojo" boosted Dareth.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Master's of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 70 Hard Goodbye's' informed Wu

.

Everyone watched as the Samurai disappeared in the helicopter.

"Well I think that did it, let's hope there arsenal is not as large as all the ones we have fought over the years" said Lloyd.

"So should we still hang around" wounded Skylor.

"Yes but I do believe that know we can handle it as long as we can get some new weapons" said Lloyd.

"That's fine we have places to be" said Karlof.

The elemental masters began to go their separate ways the ninja returned to what was left of the shop.

"We should make sure that we are safe" said Misako.

"Nya have you placed in any new safety precautions?" asked Wu.

"Yes I made a second tunnel and put in extra security doors hidden with a small service of rock to hide them form the naked eye" smiled Nya.

"Ok lest Ninjargo" said Lloyd.

They made they we down towards the dojo, they reached their and walked in to the underground tunnel.

"Ok know the left route leads to the cave and right route leads to a dead end and the scarcity doors well shut on a timer so ounce we set it up go" said Nya.

Everyone readied to run, they nodded at Nya and she pressed the button the first door closed behind they and they all been to run. Soon door after door began to close behind them, soon they got closer and closer they eventually all got though except Nya. The last door was closing so Nya slid under the door and in the process her mask and fell off. Nya put her hand under the door and pulled out her mask.

"That should keep out any fans" chuckled Cole.

"Yes but will it keep out those dreaded ninja" panicked Jay.

"Zane I have scanned the doors and the route to the Samurai X cave it seems only a ninja such as you will be able to get past the complex staffs that were lay identities behind" said P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L has said that it would take someone one of great skill to bypass such a complex system such as Nya's put in place" said Zane.

"Well nothing is more elite then Wu Cru" said Kai

"Yes but with all the stuff they seem to be pulling out what do we get asked?" Ying.

"I will speak to Borg but first I must speak to the insurance people" said Wu.

He walked away.

Wu was standing in front of what was left of the shop pouring some tea. A car pulled up and a man with a suit walked out and made his way to Wu.

"So mister..." started the man.

"Wu" replied Wu.

"Ok mister Wu juts some routine questions. One what was the nature of the accident?" asked the man.

"A group of evil ninja came over a large tank like machine and blow up the shop" said Wu.

"Ok then. Two was any valuables damaged in the accident?" asked the man.

"Well except form the tea supplies and money in the till many agent weapons were damaged and are no longer useful" said Wu.

"Three there are many more names on the dead to the shop and I will need to speak with them" said the man.

"Of course" said Wu.

.

Wu came back with the ninja and Misako.

"Here are the other members who have partnership of the shop" said Wu.

"Ok I just need confirmation of their identities and we will be able to send you the money as this is no way self-inflicted" said the man.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Lloyd, Misako and Wu all signed the document and the man walked away.

"So what is next?" asked Misako.

"We must find out where this Samurai a massive seems to be getting the equipment while the others build their arsenal to counter attack the Samurai" said Wu.

"Ok then I will go and scout out the menace" said Lloyd.

He took off on his ENG dragon and raced away.

"In the mean time we must proper Destiny's Bounty for her made voyage" said Wu.

.

Lloyd was standing outside an apartment building in Ninjargo City, Lloyd looked around then walked inside. He was walking up the stairs and slide to one side to allow two others to pass, he came to a door and knocked.

"Coming" called a smithy voice.

The door was pulled open and Selma was there.

"I'm here to see Scales" said Lloyd.

Scales slithered by.

"Oh Lloyd do come in have some tea" said Scales.

.

Lloyd was sitting on an arm chair around a conference table with Sales in an arm chair opposite and Selma on the sofa.

"So Lloyd what brings you to are little abode?" asked Scales.

"After are little conflict was over what was done with the serpentine vehicles?" asked Lloyd.

"Well after we were unwilling trapped we have no idea we assumed they were scraped" said Scales.

"Ok thank you for your time" said Lloyd.

"My pleasure" smiled Scales.

Lloyd too up and shook scales hand.

"This is some quality tea" said Lloyd.

"Well it should be its form Steep Wisdom" said Scales.

"Well it was nice to see you and catch up" smiled Lloyd.

"And I might just take you up on that offer" called Scales.

Lloyd waved good bye as he left.

.

Back at tea shop Ying and Misako were rummaging through what was left of the shop. The post man arrives and walks over.

"Hay I'm looking for a miss Ying" called the postman.

"That is I" replied Ying.

"Sign here please?" asked the postman.

Ying signed the paper and the postman handed her a flat package.

"What is that?" asked Misako.

"My adoption papers" smiled Ying.

.

Lloyd had arrived at Ed and Edna's scrap and junk, he walked in side.

"Oh Lloyd what brings you here?" asked Edna.

"Is Jay with you?" asked Ed.

"Well I'm here on business and no Jay is busy elsewhere" explained Lloyd.

"Come in" replied Edna.

.

Ying and Misako were sitting down at a crumbly made table looking over the adoption forms.

"So why did you decide to adopt?" asked Misako.

"I've seen him grow up and I've cared for him and I knew he needs me more than anything" explained Ying.

"Well it will be a shame to miss you after you two leave" said Misako.

"Yes but I think it was for the best" smile Ying.

.

Lloyd waved good bye to Ed and Edna.

"Hmm so they were all left with the serpentine, but after they were trapped no one knows" said Lloyd recalling what he knows. "So they must be in the no longer lost city of Ouroboros"

He took off on his NRG dragon.

.

Ying walked over to Petey. While Misako walked over to the ninja.

"What is Ying" doing whispered Jay.

"Year this seems odd even for Ying" joined in Kai.

"Stop it you two leave them alone" said Cole.

"Thank you Cole that is the proper response" said Misako.

"But still" caved Cole.

"Zane can you listen in?" asked Kai.

"No it seems P.I.X.I.L jamming my long range hearing" said Zane sounding annoyed.

"Oh boys are all the same" complied Nya.

Meanwhile Ying was fishing up with Petey.

"So what do you say" asked Ying.

"Yes please" hugged Petey.

Ying Hugged him back.

"I love you Granny" smiled Petey as a tear rolled down his face.

"I, I. I love you two" smiled Ying as she let a tear loose.

Then she began to lift in to the air by a bright light, Petey let go when Ying came down to the ground was glowing green.

"You have just unlocked you true potential" said Wu. "Your untold love for Petey was holding you back"

"Well then I guess I no longer need your help" said Ying.

"I wish you many happy days on your travels" said Misako.

"As do I but you may be called on again when the elemental masters are needed" said Wu.

"Well you can call whenever you need some help" smiled Ying.

Ying walked away as she waved good bye holding Petey's hand. The Ninja waved goodbye as well.

"Is it me or cru getting smaller" said Kai.

"Year it is defiantly shrinking" said Jay.

"This cloud lead to drastic consensuses" thought Zane.

"Only by two if you include Ying" joked Cole.

"Well we must find some place to continue training" said Nya.

"How about were I was trained" came Lloyd's voice.

They tuned around to see Lloyd.

.

Dareth was in his Dojo in Ninjargo City. He was selling Tea to a costumer when the ninja dropped from the sky.

"Oh hay guys welcome to my own underground ninja crew called Dareth Crew" said Dareth.

"We need a place to stay and train and use as the front of Wu Cru" said Lloyd.

"Of course" said Dareth.

Everyone walked in.

.

They were walking around.

"I tuned the old basement in to the secret dojo and re named it Sensei Dareth's Mojo Tea Shop" explained Dearth.

"This will make a good place to keep trying for now" said Wu.

"But not us" said Jordan.

The others tuned around.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai.

"We believe it's time to fight this war on two fronts" said Chris.

"We have enough training to fend for are selves and it will help cause them to stretch their forces" said Jordan.

"It has been an honour serving with you" said Kai.

"Maybe you can come back and teach us some new moves" said Jay.

"Make sure that you pass on what you have learnt" said Zane.

"Stay song in mind and in heart" said Cole.

"Even though you have no element you are still a ninja" said Nya.

"My father who users have been proud to see what you have done for his dojo and remember no weapons" said Lloyd.

"Ninja along are strong ninja together are stronger countless of the distance between them" said Wu.

Chris and Jordan left with fire, lighting, ice and earth left.

"Well this is just like the good old days" said Dearth.


	7. Chapter 7

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"We can handle it as long as we can get some new weapons" said Lloyd.

"I will speak to Borg but first I must speak to the insurance people" said Wu.

"Well miss you after you two leave" said Misako.

"Is it me or cru getting smaller" said Kai.

"Welcome to my own underground ninja crew called Dareth Crew" said Dareth.

"We need a place to stay and train and use as the front of Wu Cru" said Lloyd.

"We have enough training to fend for are selves and it will help cause them to stretch their forces" said Jordan.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Master's of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 71 Stolen Heart' informed Wu

.

Lloyd walked in to a Chen's noddle shop wearing his normal clothes with his hat and glasses on to hide in plain sight. He sat at the bar were Skylor was cleaning a bowl.

"So how have things been at the shop" joked Skylor.

"Why have you asked me to come here?" asked Lloyd.

"Someone was asking for you" said Skylor.

"Hu only a hand full of people know are connection so whom is it" wondered Lloyd.

Skylor put down the bold and pointed to a booth with one person in it. They were wearing a hoodie and skirt with the hood up, the clothes were covered in sever layers of graffiti.

Lloyd walked over and sat down.

"Hi I was told you looking for the green ninja" said Lloyd disguising his voice.

"Year I was looking for him as I hear he was becoming a sensei and I need a teacher" said the girl.

"Why?" Lloyd asked intrigued.

"I have a power" said the girl.

"What kind of power"? Asked Lloyd.

"I have the power to destroy things" replied the girl.

"What's you name?" asked Lloyd.

"Mistique, but every call me Mis or Mist" said Mistique.

"Ok I'll stick with Mis" laughed Lloyd.

Mistique pulled back her hood to revile black hair with a ponytail on her left and wavy hair coming down on her right with a green streak though it.

"Show me show me you power" said Lloyd.

.

The two were in an ally.

"This should be fine" said Lloyd.

Mistique picked up an old piece of paper that was wondering around the floor in the wind. She held it up to her she turned her dark black with a pure plonked glow and as her hand touched the paper it disinterested in to nothing.

"Wow" said Lloyd in assessment.

"I know I'm a monster" cried Mistique.

Lloyd put out his hand and placed it on her solider.

"You're not a monster a lot of people have powers including me" reassured Lloyd.

Mistique spun around and hugged Lloyd, Lloyd's hands were flag back and soon he hugged her back. They stopped hugging.

"Thank you, sensei" said Mistique as she bowed.

.

In the dojo the others were training each other.

"Well this is just like the good old days" said Dareth. "I'm going to keep upstairs running with any luck Misako and Wu will be back"

Dareth walked up stairs and in to the front room to find the evil samurai stoking about the room.

"You just messed with the wrong dojo, proper to fight off against the drown ninja" said Dareth as he pulled over his mask.

"Pa to defeat me you will need to wiled the power of the golden weapons" smiled the samurai form under their helmet.

Dareth gave a smirk.

"Oh but I have a golden weapon" smiled Dareth. "Be hold the hair buyer of hot air" said Dareth as he pulled out a hair dryer with peeling gold paint.

Dareth pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"Oh hang on I got to plug it in" said Dareth.

He raced of and came back healing a large extension box. The plugged in the lead in to the hair dryer and tuned it on.

"Ok there. Know feel the heat of hot air" yelled Dareth as he pulled the trigger.

"Hu that is perfetic" laughed the samurai.

"Let's see you in full power" bellowed Dareth as he turned the nob up to three.

They both stood there, Dareth holding the golden have dryer and the samurai standing still.

"How about that" chuckled Dareth.

"Yes it is a little hot in here know" said the samurai "But you still can't get rid of me"

Then a pair of feet cam red own and knocked the samurai out of the window. And Lloyd came down.

"Oh Lloyd thank goodness your here I was gust making a distraction" said Dareth proudly.

"Let's get her down stairs" said Lloyd.

But at that moment the samurai got up and raced off, Lloyd and Dareth raced to the window.

"Dam she's gone" complained Lloyd.

"Well at least she doesn't know where we are" said Dareth.

.

Lloyd was down stairs with the others.

"So it seems that this samurai is getting bolder" said Cole.

"Yes but how did he" began Zane.

"Or she" interrupted Nya.

"Know where to find us" finished Zane.

"Or was it just a lucky guess" said Jay.

"Whether or not I don't believe it's safe for us" said Kai.

"Or the people" added Lloyd.

"But Wu and Misako haven't yet come back" worried Nya.

"Year as soon as they arrive I'll keep them occupied" said Dareth.

"But not just yet" came Wu.

They all looked back to see Wu and Misako.

"Borg has used are savings form the shop to build your new arsenal" said Misako.

They all ran outside to see Borg and the new vehicles.

"Are good your all here Know the white truck and trailer belong to Wu witch can hold all of the other vehicles. Know first we have Nya's tank" said Borg.

The back door to the trailer opened and a dark red tank submerged.

"Well also have Zane's new mech" said Borg

Then a folded up white mech came out of the truck and stood up.

"Also we have Cole's new helicopter" said Borg.

Form the roof of the trailer a black helicopter took off and landed in the streets.

"This one is great Lloyd you get you first car" smile Borg.

A light green car drove form the under if the trailer. They all packed back up inside the trailer.

"But I haven't forgot Jay and Kai you two have a bike and a jet" said Borg.

A red bike and a blue jet come in.

"Unfortunately those two are separate from the tuck but no mind. Enjoy" said Borg as he rolled away.

"Ok me and ninja will take theses to the Samurai X cave" said Wu.

"I'll watch the shop" said Dareth.

"I'll get some more tea" said Misako.

They all took off in their own directions.

Dareth was tidying up the front room. When the Samurai drooped form the ceiling.

"Back for round two" smiled Dareth.

They stared each other. Dareth pulled out his Golden hairdryer.

"Ninjargo" yelled Dareth

As began to spin around as he did the wire form the hair dryer began to tie himself up and get feel too the floor. The samurai laughed in triumph.

Dareth detached the Golden hair dryer and threw it at the Samurai. The helmet feel off and their face was reviled. The samurai picked up their helmet and raced off.

"Wow who knew the golden hair dryer made such a good hammer" said Dareth.

.

Later the ninja except Lloyd were came back to dojo, Dareth was covering form his battle.

"Hay guys" called Dareth.

"What" called back Kai.

"I sore who the Samurai was under the helmet" said Dareth.

.

The others were standing around waiting for Dareth to tell them what happened.

"Well while I was fighting of the Samurai with my golden Hair dryer" began Dareth.

"You have a golden hair dryer" laughed Kai.

"Year so what you guys had golden weapons and so do I" protested Dareth.

"Please continue" said Zane.

"Well she looked like that" cried Dareth in panic as he posted out of the window.

The ninja looked where he was pointing to see Lloyd with Mistique hugging outside.

"Lloyd is the Samurai" wondered with confusion.

"No I think he meant the girl" said Cole. "Wait who is the girl"

"Oh it looks like Lloyd has a girlfriend" teased Jay.

"Hu the little like is growing up" smiled Kai.

"Well if she is the girl we have to be sure" said Nya.

Just hen Lloyd walked in with Mistique.

"Oh hay guys I what you to meet my Girlfriend Mistique" introduced Lloyd.

"But please call me Mis or Mist" requested Mistique.

"Ok then. Uh someone say something please" said Nya awkwardly.

"Hi Mist I'm Jay and this here is Kai, Cole Zane and Nya" said Jay.

They all waved as Jay said their names.

"It's so nice to meet you all" smile Mistique.

Dareth staring at Mistique squinting his eyes.

"Don't worry about him" smiled Nya.

She pushed him away.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Cole.

"She wanted to learn to control her power and came to me" replied Lloyd.

"Hay wait a minute. Wasn't the over lords power destruction" pointed out Kai.

"Yes I do believe it was" added Zane.

"Year what are you trying to pull" yelled Jay.

"Back off guys she didn't what this and I'm just helping her" protested Lloyd.

"Yes we should leave not everyone who inheres powers is evil" poised out Wu as he walked in.

"Oh my little boys first girlfriend" smiled Misako holding her hands to the side of her face.

"Come low we must speak alone please Lloyd why don't you and your friend have a trip to the movies" said Wu.

"Ok see ya" called Lloyd as he and Mistique walked off.

"Know lets discusses what must be done" said Wu.

.

Everyone was gathered around in the underground dojo.

"So it seems that are evil samurai is Lloyd's new girlfriend" said Wu.

"We have to tell him" protested Cole.

"I conker it is a heavy risk have her close to home" said Zane.

"Then it settled we have to tell Lloyd" said Jay.

"No. I said I would look out for him and this wrong" said Kai.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Wu.

"We set up rules as so she can't get to close to anything important but at least Lloyd is happy" offered Kai.

"That cloud work" thought Nya.

"Very well I will tell him" said Misako.

.

Lloyd and Misako were sat down in the park.

"So mom way are out here?" asked Lloyd.

"We need to talk about Mistique" said Misako.

"Why don't you like her" said Lloyd angrily.

"No she's a lovely girl but we believe that your feelings are clouding your judgement" said Misako gently.

"We all think some rules to stop her knowing to much is a good thing" said Misako confuting Lloyd.

"Like what?" asked Lloyd.

"Well she is not to know of are dojo and can't come to the shop and on all dates you must have a chaperone"

"But not you" said Lloyd aggressively.

"Ok not me" said Misako.

.

Lloyd and Mistique were on a date siting side by side with Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole siting with them on the chairs drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"I have the power to destroy things" said Mistique.

"Borg has used are savings form the shop to build your new arsenal" said Misako.

The helmet feel off and their face was reviled. The samurai picked up their helmet and raced off.

"She looked like that" cried Dareth in panic as he posted out of the window.

The ninja looked where he was pointing to see Lloyd with Mistique hugging outside.

"Oh hay guys I what you to meet my Girlfriend Mistique" introduced Lloyd.

"Well she is not to know of are dojo and can't come to the shop and on all dates you must have a chaperone"

Lloyd and Mistique were on a date siting side by side with Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole siting with them.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Master's of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 72 The First Spinjitzu Master' informed Wu

.

The ninja were all training down stairs with Dareth.

"So uh when I get my new costume?" asked Dareth.

"Well sensei will need to have another money first after are new vehicles and shop reconstruction we are going to need some time before we can get you a new costume" said Zane.

"Yeah besides we have one week until the shops finished" said Kai.

"But at least we have a roof over are heads" said Cole.

"Not to mention a flash mob and evil Samurai" yelled Jay.

"Hay at least Lloyd is happy" said Nya.

"Speaking of which were is he?" asked Kai.

"Oh he's on yet another date" said Cole.

"Hold on weren't we meant to shap, shap" said Jay.

"Chaperone" helped Zane.

"Yes thank you" said Jay.

"But Wu is taking this one to oversee his trying as a sensei"

"If he's training are enemy who can destroy things on contact shouldn't we stop them" said Nya.

"Well we still can't be sure so we must stop the samurai and not Mistique" said Misako. "We have more important things like patrol" came Wu as he walked in. "Lloyd is waiting for you all"

The ninja ran upstairs and outside to find Lloyd and the truck, bike and jet waiting for them.

"Come on lets go" said Lloyd then all tuned around to see the Samurai.

"Ha you think that you small pocket of resistance will not work you may have spread my forces all over Ninjargo but I still can make more allies were you made enemies" said the Samurai.

She though a cup of tea at them but the ninja avoided the tea.

"Ha you missed" sailed Jay.

"I didn't miss" smiled the Samurai under the helmet.

Behind them a portal began to form , Nya began to get sucked though.

"JAY" called Nya as she was sulked through.

"We have to go after her" called Kai.

"You think" snapped Cole.

"Zane what's though their?" asked Lloyd.

"My calculations...s" started Zane as he fell though the portal.

"Zane" yelled Lloyd.

Lloyd looked around to see Kai and Cole were gone. He looked at the Samurai and was about to shoot at as he was sucked though.

Wu and Dareth arrived just as the portal closed.

.

Lloyd fell to the floor in the streets, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"You ok there Lloyd?" asked Kai.

"Yeah" said Lloyd holding his head.

"Well were not going to be" said Kai.

Lloyd looked around to find him and the others were stood in a circle surrounded by the ADU.

.

Back in Ninjargo Wu and Dareth were holding their own ageist the Samurai. Wu did Spinjitzu and his golden tornado spun towards the samurai. As Wu reached the Samurai the Samurai also did Spinjitzu but in a black tornado. Wu was flag back and the Samurai stopped.

Wu looked up from the ground.

.

The Ninja back with the ADU were still standing with their hands up.

"Know what we do" panicked Jay.

"We must remain calm and find a logical solution" said Zane.

"But how they think were some kind of threat" said Cole.

"Yes but we have to find a way around all of this" said Nya.

"It's kind of hard when we have no idea where we are" said stressed Kai.

"Well show we are no threat" said Lloyd.

Lloyd put his hand behind his back. The ADU put up their weapons. Lloyd pulled out his super bolt and dropped it to the ground and removed his mask. The others did the same. The ADU looked confused as to what had just happened.

.

Lloyd sat on a stretcher with a needle in his arm.

"Ok their all human sorry for the confusion" said an ADU trooper.

Lloyd stood up and walked over to the others.

"Know what?" asked Lloyd.

"We have to find a way back" said Nya.

"Yeah but we need to bled in and to get some new clothes" said Kai.

"Well as a girl I always come prospered" smiled Nya.

She did Spinjitzu and was wearing her normal clothes.

"What about us?" asked Jay.

"Sorry only had the one" replied Nya.

"Maybe we can use some money to buy new clothes" said Zane.

"I agree but from what I've seen are money is different and we need an exchange it" said Cole.

"Ok and where do we do that" wondered Lloyd.

"I have an Idea" said Cole.

He looked up at a sign to see the world Lego City Bank.

.

The ninja were in the bank looking around. A member of staff walked over to them.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the member of staff.

"Uh we are looking to exchange some currency" said Cole.

"Ok you need the post office they deal with currency exchanges" said member of staff.

"Ok thank you" said Nya.

They all got up and walked away.

"Ok so where are we going to find the post office" moaned Jay.

"It makes sense to ask around" said Zane.

"Or we cloud just use a map" said Kai walking back over with a map in hand.

The ninja looked over the map.

"Ok were are here and we have to go here" pointed out Lloyd.

"Let's go" said Kai.

.

Wu and Dareth were still fighting the Samurai. Wu was using his staff to stand up, Dareth was laying on the floor barely able to stand.

"You two are no match for me" laughed the Samurai.

.

The ninja arrived at the post office, they walked in side and Cole went up to a man.

"Yes may I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes I who user's like to exchange this currency in to the one used here" said Cole.

"Ok" replied the man.

The man walked off with Cole.

.

Cole was sat at a desk.

"Know where is the currency?" asked the man.

"Here" said Cole he handed over all their money.

The man counted all the money. Put it in to a draw and pulled out the same in their currency.

"There you go" said the man.

"Thanks" smiled Cole.

He stood up and took the money.

.

Cole met up with the others and they walked off.

"Ok I've been studying the map and theirs a clothing store not too far from here" said Nya.

"Trust a girl to know that" joked Kai.

"Hay that's your sister don't be so rude" growled Jay.

"Jay I sense it was only a Joke" said Zane.

"That doesn't matter" said Cole.

"Your right getting us clothes does for now" said Lloyd.

They ran off down the roads.

.

Nya was outside a changing booth in a clothes shop.

"Come on Jay I'm sure your look great in red besides it was the only one in your size" said Nya.

"Yeah I know but just isn't me" groaned Jay.

Jay submerged form the changing room with red clothes on.

The others met up wearing normal clothes in their own colours.

"Ok red is define they not your colour laughed" Lloyd.

"I'll stick to red" Joked Kai.

"Yes I do believe we passed some blue clothes in your size in the women's section" said Zane.

"Ok let's see what we can find" offered Cole.

.

They all walked out know with Jay wearing blue clothes they set off deep in to the city.

.

Dareth was stumbling backwards fleeing the Samurai, then Wu smacked the Samurai's head the helmet fell to the floor and as the Samurai tundra to face them Dareth took a photo graph on his phone.

"Know we have proof it's Mistique" smiled Wu.

"You may know who I am but you will never dear tell Lloyd or it will break his fragile little heart" laughed Mistique.

.

In Lego City the ninja were all deep exploring in an attempt to find a way home, Nya was in the park with Jay watching the fish swim in the pond.

"This is lovely" smiled Nya.

"I do agree this is a lovely time" sighed Jay.

Nya's wrist began to flash, she pressed it.

"What is it Zane?" asked Nya.

"Gather Lloyd and Kai and meet me and Cole at the Library" said Zane.

.

The others walked over to Zane in the library.

"What was so important you had to bring us here?" questioned Lloyd.

"Well I found something I believe is about the first Spinjitzu master" said Zane.

"My Grandfather" gasp Lloyd.

"Yes it starts many years ago when people believed in witches. One was said to have control over the fire, lighting, ice and earth but before he cloud be burnt he escaped. I have resonance to believe he was the first Spinjitzu master. But their over accounts over time of people who had similar powers, but they all shunned them except him. He embraced his power" explained Zane.

"Wow we know no the history of the first Spinjitzu master" said Cole.

"Wait I also found this a portrait of one of the past relative of the first Spinjitzu Master" said Zane. He pulled out a photographic image of the portrait.

"It looks like you Lloyd" said Kai.

Lloyd stared at image to see a spitting image of himself in a throne with neat white hair.

.

Wu and Dareth were still face to face with Mistique.

"So what will it be" smiled Mistique evilly.

Then she fell over and Misako was stood behind her.

"No one mess with my son" growled Misako.

"Yes but what do we do" said Wu.

Every looked down at Mistique.


	9. Chapter 9

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"Yeah besides we have one week until the shops finished" said Kai.

"If he's training are enemy who can destroy things on contact shouldn't we stop them" said Nya.

"I can make more allies were you made enemy s" said the Samurai.

Behind them a portal began to form.

Lloyd fell to the floor in the streets, he stood up and dusted himself off. Lloyd looked around to find him and the others were stood in a circle surrounded by the ADU.

"You may know who I am but you will never dear tell Lloyd or it will break his fragile little heart" laughed Mistique.

"Well I found something I believe is about the first Spinjitzu master" said Zane.

"Wait I also found this a portrait of one of the past relative of the first Spinjitzu Master" said

"It looks like you Lloyd" said Kai.

Lloyd stared at image to see a spitting image of himself in a throne with neat white hair.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 73 The Path of The First Spinjitzu Master' informed Wu

.

"What else did you find?" asked Kai.

"A parchment that seems to have a distorted image of how the first Spinjitzu master must have passed between the realms" said Zane.

He pulled at a parchment with a circle gate way on it being powered by large crystals.

"Ok so we have to do is build this and get home" said Cole.

"Not so fast it requires a power crystal to make it work"

"Oh great where are we going to find that" complied Jay.

"Underground" replied Zane.

"Uh shouldn't be to hard" proposed Nya.

"Then lets got one" said Lloyd.

"Ok what's the plan?" asked Kai.

"Zane you Kai, Jay and Cole go some were and whip out the gate way wile me and Nya look for crystal" said Lloyd.

"NINJAGO" they all cried as they did Spinjitzu.

As they stored they were wearing their ninja clothes and raced off.

.

Wu, Misako and Dareth were holding Mistique in the underground dojo, Wu and Misako were leaving Dareth in charge of grading Mistique.

"So where did you send the ninja?" asked Dareth.

"I only speak to ninja" said Mistique.

"Well then speed to the drown ninja" said Dareth pulling over his mask.

"I meant real ninja" sniggered Mistique.

"I am a real Ninja" protested Dareth.

"A real ninja can take care of those" smiled Mistique.

Dareth tuned around to find a nindroid.

"Ha bring it on!" laughed Dareth.

.

Dareth was tied up in the chair with a gag in his mouth made from his hood. The nindroid and Mistique were gone.

"What about the old man?" asked Mistique.

"Taken care off" replied the nindroid.

"Good know lets rendezvous with the others" said Mistique as she put on her helmet.

The two walked outside to find a skull bike waiting for them, they jumped on and drove away.

.

In a hunk yard in Lego City Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole were juts averring.

"So what do we build it here and take it their of what" wondered Kai.

"May be if we build it here then contact Nya to see how far they have gotten then we should have an answer" said Zane.

"Then what are we waiting for. Earth" said Cole as he did Spinjitzu.

"Lighting" said Jay as he did Spinjitzu.

"Ice" said Zane as he did Spinjitzu.

"Fire" said Kai as he did Spinjitzu.

All four tornadoes collide and they grow massive in size to create the tornado of creation. As the tornado moves around parts fly in from all directions, when they stopped they found a light blue, purple and grey circular shaped gateway.

"Ok know all we do is call Nya only to find we have to lug this ready great thong half way around Lego City" complained Jay.

"I have just spoken to Nya and it is more like we have to meet them on the other side of town witch isn't too far away, but with the portal it could take some time" said Zane.

"Nothing I can't handle" said Cole showing of his mussels.

Cole picked up the gate way and held it above his head.

"Ok then let's go" said Kai.

.

Meanwhile Nya and Lloyd were walking down a cave.

"How far until we find a power crystal?" asked Nya.

"I don't know But I think we can make it faster" said Lloyd.

They had just arrived at the ruins of an old power miner's base. Lloyd did Spinjitzu and parts flow in to the tornado and when it submerged it was mining vessel, with cat a pile tracks and front forward drill and a smaller one on the back with armoured body.

"Sweet new wheels" Smiled Nya.

"Well I'm driving" said Lloyd as he took the driver's seat.

Nya flowed.

.

The others were still carrying the gate way, but Cole was getting sluggish.

"Hay whit up guys" panted Cole.

The others looked behind them to see Cole out of breath and the gate way next to him.

"Perhaps there is another way" said Zane.

.

The Ninja were riding on a track of ice being made by Zane as the gate way follows them on the track.

"Woo hoo" cried Kai.

"This is the most fun I've had since we arrived" shouted Jay.

"I'm just glad to get some rest" said Cole.

"Just keep it the gate way at a steady pace or we all go down" said Zane.

Zane shoot more ice and they contained to travel over the city.

.

Misako arrived just as Mistique left.

"Mistique" said Misako in confusion.

"Wu" she uttered in panic.

She raced in to find Wu.

.

Lloyd and Nya were making their way in their new mining machine, they came to a halt.

"Well let's hope this is better than the last one" said Nya.

"Ok tuning on the beams" said Lloyd.

Bright lights shone for the machine to revile crystals of all colours. Nya and Lloyd claimed out and walked along.

"How do we know what we are looking for?" wondered Lloyd.

"Zane said it would be orange" said Nya.

"Look theirs one" pointed out Lloyd.

They raced over then it someone else got to it first.

"What are you two doing down here" said the person.

"Looking for that" protested Nya.

"Well why ever do you need one of these" said the man.

Lloyd just looked at him.

"Ninjargo" Yelled Lloyd as he did Spinjitzu.

He approached the man and he was sucked in and thrown away leaving the crystal in Lloyd's possession. Lloyd stopped and he and Nya ran back to their machine to raced off.

"Clutch what happened down their" came a female voice over the radio.

"Oh nothing Peg someone seems to want a power Crystal I'll get the one we need while you and the others stop them" said Clutch.

.

Nya and Lloyd broke out of the ground in their machine to find an ice path and the others waiting for the with the gate way.

"Come on let's get going" said Nya.

"Not so fast" came a voice.

They tuned around to find a fireman, a blond women and an orange hairdryer man waiting for them with.

"Peg where's Clutch" asked the man with the orange hair.

"Oh shut up Bernie" said the fire man.

"Brick he quite" said Peg.

Clutch joined the others. There was an easy silence between them.

"Hay you look a man my father told me about" said Clutch.

"What" said Lloyd.

"My father said years ago one of my old relatives met a man that looked like you" said Clutch.

"My Grandfather" said Lloyd under his breath.

"Ok what are you lot doing with those" said Brick.

"Getting home" said Zane.

"Well I must admire this piece of marvellous machinery" said Bernie.

"We used" began Zane.

Cole nudged Zane.

"He means were engineering Skills" jumped in Jay.

"What do you want?" asked Kai.

"You were stealing power crystals" said Clutch.

"No you're going to pay" said Brick.

.

Misako, Wu and Dareth were sitting in the dojo upstairs.

"So if he she had a nindroid, Serpentine helicopter, skullin bike and Garmatron. She must have many more things in store for us" said Misako.

"But I fear she may have more then what we have seen" said Wu.

.

Clutch and he others were laying on the floor defeated.

"Ok let's get out of here" panicked Cole.

"Zane plug in the Crystal and let's get going" said Kai.

"I don't think it works that way but I should be abbey to get it up and running" said Zane.

"I'll help" called Nya.

"Ok know all we have to do is make sure they do nothing until we are ready" said Jay.

Meanwhile Nya and Zane were plucking in the crystal in to the gateway.

"And that should do it" said Zane.

"Ok boys lest go home" said Nya.

The gateway activated and a light blue swirly portal opened up and they all jumped though and as they did the gateway blew up in to one milling bricks.

The arrived flat on their faces outside of the tea shop. When they stood up they noticed it was brand new.

"Guys were home" smiled Nya as she walked in to the shop.

"Uh where's the roof" complained Kai.

The others looked up to see only the front portion on the shop was complete.

"It seems that workers have only completed the first half of the shop" said. Zane.

"Speaking of which were are they" wondered Cole.

"I found them" called Jay.

The others raced over to find Jay looking in to the dojo. The construction workers were Looking around the dojo.

"So my kid would love to see this place" said one.

"Kids we could sell this to the press and make a cool Mill" said the other.

"I can't be lived this they're going to sell the location of the dojo" said Cole.

"Year I can't believe it" said Jay.

"But are location would be very expensive on the black market" said Zane.

"I know but we cat let them get away with this" said Lloyd.

"Hay where's Kai" pancaked Nya.

They all looked around to see no notice of Kai.

"Look there he is" pointed out Jay.

They all looked to see Kai seeking up to the construction workers.

"Hay you are to never come around here again or well tell your boss you've been slaking off on the job" said Kai "Or should I Spinjitzu your asses"

The construction workers went back up top and contained construction on the shop. Kai looked up at the others and gave a nod.


	10. Chapter 10

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"A parchment that seems to have a distorted image of how the first Spinjitzu master must have passed between the realms" said Zane.

"Ok so we have to do is build this and get home" said Cole

Dareth tuned around to find a nindroid.

A skelington bike waiting for Mistique and the nindroid, they jumped on and drove away.

"Hay you look a man my father told me about" said Clutch. "My father said years ago one of my old relatives met a man that looked like you"

"So if he she had a nindroid, Serpentine helicopter, skullin bike and Garmatron. She must have many more things in store for us" said Misako.

"But I fear she may have more then what we have seen" said Wu.

"Guys were home" smiled Nya as she walked in to the shop.

The others looked up to see only the front portion on the shop was complete.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Master's of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 74 Lovers Lane Part One' informed Wu

.

The Ninja were packing bags in preparation to leave. Dareth was watching.

"So I will stop with the tea selling and the underground dojo and go back to being a normal ninja" said Dareth.

"Yeah but at least you don't lose your dojo" joked Kai.

"Come on Kai we have to go" called Nya.

They picked up their bags and walked outside were Destiny's Bounty was waiting. They hoped on to the anchor and were hosted up. They clambered on board.

"Oh I have misted this old place" smiled Cole.

"Yes but I have missed the tea shop more" said Zane.

"Well I miss all are new friends" said Jay.

"Hay ounce we have the shop straightened out we go visit them" suggested Lloyd.

This was met by a chorus do cheers.

"Why not know I understand Ying as sent Petey there to help train him and me and Misako and had else's the shop" said Wu.

"Great but how will be get their?" asked Kai.

The Truck was driving through the trees on the way to the monastery, it came to a halt outside were Chris was giving a lesson with weapons. The ninja hoped out and walked over.

"Hay Chris nice to see it is still the same as ever" said Lloyd.

"Well it is rightly yours and your mothers we are just making sure it still serves it purpose" said Chris.

"Wow so any attacks lately" wondered Cole.

"Yes but since you told us revising the mask was the key we have taken care of them many were are old students and others we seen strives back to their homes" said Chris.

"Oh we missed so many fights" complained Cole.

"Cole you must remember we can't harm them" reminded Zane.

"So where is Ying" asked Nya.

"She is busy teaching her class" said Chris.

"So anything special planned for are arrival?" asked Jay.

"Yes we planned a session were you can talk to all are students but before a nice picnic" said Chris.

"A picnic Hu that wouldn't happen to have cake now would it" asked Cole.

"Why or course" said Chris.

.

Chris, Jordan, Ying, Petey and the others were all sat around a large blanket on the floor with food of all kinds and a large cake with a chuck missing. Cole was enjoying the cake while the others caught up.

"So Lloyd you have a girlfriend how is you mother taking it?" asked Ying.

"Yeah my mother keeps making me look all smart, like the other day" told Lloyd.

.

Misako was combing Lloyd's to make it look all smart.

"Mom please I'm only going to give a teaching I'm not going on a date" said Lloyd.

Misako stored and Lloyd resorted his hair back to how it is normally.

.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Or just last week" said Kai.

.

Kai chaperoning Lloyd and Mistique they all sat in a booth and Chen's Noodles. Skylor came over.

"So Kai where's your date?" asked Skylor.

"Why who what me date are no" stuttered Kai.

.

"Hay Lloyd I be levied I was telling the story" complained Kai. "Know I was saying"

.

Skylor walked over.

"So Kai where's your date?" asked Skylor

"Well she as just arrived" said Kai seductively.

"Oh really I don't see here" joked Skylor.

.

"Lloyd" complained Kai.

The others laughed. Kai stormed off.

"You should have seen him show off" Laughed Jay.

.

Lloyd was teaching Mistique in ally were they first met Jay was leaning on the wall chaperoning.

"Know to first do Spinjitzu our must complete the course before I finish me tea" said Lloyd.

Mistique tried to mimic the moments of the training course. But Lloyd drank his tea before she cloud finish.

You failed try again tomorrow" said Lloyd.

"Oh If you can do it better than me try" said Mistique.

Lloyd closed his eyes when the opened he envisioned the training course. He began to go through the motions but he looked at Mistique and lost concentration and smacked in to the wall.

.

"Ok enough of this" complied Lloyd.

Everyone else was laughing.

"Well has been nice catching up" sailed Nya.

"Yes it has but we all must get back to are training" said Zane.

"Zane's right know that the Samurai has brought back almost all are old enemies we should not stop" said Cole.

"Safe journeys" said Ying.

Everybody got up and Cole cried away the cake and every else went their sported ways.

.

The ninja were stocking wheels and taking in come at the shop. The sun was setting.

"To day has been productive" said Nya.

"Indeed being we out are tea must have made Ninjargo thirsty" said Wu.

"Not only that Lloyd is going out on his one mouth an adversary dinner tonight" said Cole.

"So Kai why did you all of a sudden decide to chaperone tonight" asked Jay.

"I thought this is a special night and I was going to sit at a different table" said Kai.

"Oh Kai that reminds me Skylor called and she might be late to meet you tonight" said Zane.

Kai hissed.

"Oh was not meant to get out" said Zane sounding confused.

Everyone laughed.

.

Lloyd walked though Ninjargo city in a black suit with his sliced back and his hat and glasses. Kai followed in secret in his ninja costume. Lloyd tuned a corner Kai jumped out and peered round, Lloyd walked in to a fancy restaurant.

Kai came out from behind the wall did Spinjitzu and was wearing a red suit with flame patterns.

Kai walked in to the fancy restaurant. He looked around at the busy restaurant.

"Can I help you sir" said the desk clerk.

"Oh yes Table for two under the name Kai" said Kai.

"Yes this way" said the desk clerk.

The desk clerk walked along with Kai towards a present table, they stopped nest to it and Kai sat down.

"A waiter will be with you shortly" said the desk clerk.

"Thank you" said Kai as he pulled his chair in.

Kai looked around in search of Lloyd; he spotted him not to far away.

"Hi" came Skylors voice.

Kai looked over to see Skylor in a yellow dress, earrings and with her hair down. Kai sat in shock and amazement.

"Well say something" said Skylor.

"Wow" replied Kai.

"I came in looking like this and all you have to say is wow" said Skylor sounding disappointed.

"Oh sorry I meant uh, you look wow. I am so sorry" said Kai.

"That's ok you look hot" said Skylor.

"Oh yeah the suit in that case you look amberish" said Kai.

Skylor leaned in and whispered "I didn't mean the suit"

Kai blushed.

.

Across the room Lloyd was making his order to a waiter.

"That should do it and I'll call you over when my date arrives" said Lloyd.

Lloyd closed his menu as the waiter walked away. Mistique walked over in a green dress.

"Hu I would have thought the green ninja would have something green on" said Mistique.

"Well we are still sales and a green suit will just attract attention" said Lloyd.

"Ok so I see you have already ordered so what about me?" asked Mistique.

"Don't worry I have taken care of things" said Lloyd.

Lloyd raised his hand and the waiter came over.

.

Across on Kais table Skylor and Kai were looking over the menu.

"So I'll have the noodles" joked Skylor.

"Come on I brought you here for a reason" smiled Kai.

The waiter came over.

"What will it be" he asked.

"I'll have the Mon Calamari and can you can make it spicy" said Kai.

"I'll have the steak with a Cesar salad" said Skylor.

"Ok" said the waiter as he walked off.

"Thank you" said Kai.

"So Kai..."began Skylor.

But Kai was distracted and was not paying attention; he was distracted by Lloyd and Mistique.

"KAI! KAI!" echoed In Kais head.

He suddenly found Skylor in front of his face.

"Hu what" shouted Kai.

"Kai what were you doing?" asked Skylor.

"I'm sorry I have to chaperone Lloyd and Mistique and I thought we cloud also have a date as well" confused Kai.

"Wait why are you chaperoning?" asked Skylor.

"Because we now know that the Samurai is in fact Mistique and it would brake Lloyd's heart to find his first crush is in fact are enemy" said Kai.

"Wow do tell more" said Skylor.

.

Lloyd and Mistique were waiting on their desert.

"So it seems after tomorrow your training will complete" said Lloyd.

"Does that mean we can move are relationship forwards" said Mistique

"How far?" asked Lloyd.

"Far enough" said Mistique seductively.

Kai and Skylor were busy in their convocation.

"Wow so does this do for you famous status?" asked Skylor.

"What" said Kai?

A look of dread on his face.

Kai looked to the door to see dozens of people flooding in wards to get to Kai.

"Skylor it's time we cut this short" said Kai.

"Before we do let's make all these girls jealous" Smiled Skylor.

Skylor pulled in Kai and gave him a large smooch. After the finished the girls were very angry and stormed over. Kai picked up Skylor and did Spinjitzu but the tornado had a yellow streak. The tornado raced over to the back door.

Lloyd and Mistique witnessed what had transpired.

"I really must be going" said Lloyd.

Lloyd stood up.

"Hay wait before you go one thing" said Mistique.

She leaned in and kissed Lloyd.

Lloyd started to brake away as he did he did Spinjitzu and as he stopped he had on his ninja costume and made for the back door. Lloyd burst in to a back ally and ran away flowed by a swarm of fans.


	11. Chapter 11

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"Because we now know that the Samurai is in fact Mistique and it would brake Lloyd's heart to find his first crush is in fact are enemy" said Kai.

"So it seems after tomorrow your training will complete" said Lloyd.

"Does that mean we can move are relationship forwards" said Mistique

Skylor pulled in Kai and gave him a large smooch. After the finished the girls were very

Mistique leaned in an kissed Lloyd.

Lloyd burst in to a back ally and ran away flowed by a swarm of fans.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 75 Lovers Lane Part Two' informed Wu.

.

Lloyd managed to catch up with Kai and Skylor who was know running.

"Hu this is what it is to be famous I have forgotten after so long in the shadows" said Kai.

"Yeah but I hate all the attention at first it was because I was the green ninja and know it's this" said Lloyd.

"But this is going to good publicity for the shop come in and meet the girl that's dating one of the ninja" said Skylor.

They all laughed.

"Ok Kai there is one way out of this problem" said Lloyd.

"Skylor hold on" said Kai.

Skylor held on to Kai then Lloyd and Kai nodded at each other.

"Ninjargo!" yelled Kai and Lloyd.

They took on with Airjitzu and landed on top of a passing truck. As they landed on the truck the people lost them.

"Thew at least we got away" said Kai.

"You can drop we of t the shop" said Skylor.

"Ok but how will you get home Lloyd" said Kai.

"I can get home by myself I want to know show you will get home" said Lloyd.

"I'll manage" said Kai.

Lloyd jumped off and as he did a green glider formed around Lloyd and he flew off in to the night.

Kai and Skylor jumped off and made their way back to Skylors apartment.

.

Lloyd glided in to the shop and it disappeared and Lloyd landed on the ground. He walked in and closed the door behind him. The lights came on.

"And what time do you call this?" asked Misako.

Lloyd shrugged.

.

Lloyd was at on a stool with Misako and Wu standing in front of him.

"Whatever gave you the idea for you to stay out this late" yelled Misako.

Wu pour some tea.

"I do agree everyone else obeys by the rules" said Wu.

Kai came in through the door.

"Oh hi guys" said Kai.

"Ok enough why are you two late" growled Wu.

"Well um" said Kai.

"Kai blew are cover and we had to walk home" grumbled Lloyd.

"And Lloyd had his first kiss" blurted out Kai.

Misako and Wu both looked surprised.

"Both of you go to bed you can both make up for this mistake by plating the files and doing all the others chorus tomorrow" said Wu.

"Yes sensei" said Kai and Lloyd.

They walked away.

"I can't believe my little boy had his first kiss" whispered Misako excitedly.

"Yes with our enemy" said Wu.

.

Lloyd and Kai were walking through the empty finds doping seeds as they walked.

"I hate this" complained Kai.

"Well we do deserve it after all we both ran I cloud hat stayed" said Lloyd.

"Yeah I guess your right" thought Kai.

Jay and Nya walked past in their normal clothes.

"Oh Jay it has been so lovely this last few days" signed Nya.

"Year I'm glad sensei has sent us to Lego City to obtain data because it has given us time alone" smiled Jay.

"Yes but it's a shame about Lloyd" said Nya sadly.

"Oh remember the time" laughed Jay.

.

Lloyd was little watching Nya and Jay hug .

"Yuck I'm never going to do that with a girl" complied Lloyd.

.

"He sure grown up" said Nya.

Jay and Nya walked off outside the farm.

"So where are we going?" asked Nya.

"Oh some place special" smiled Jay.

Jay made his NRG Dragon and Nya held on tight.

.

Jay and Nay were flying far over Ninjargo.

"So Jay how long till we arrive?" asked Nya.

"Were here" said Jay.

Jay stopped using NRG dragon and Nya and Jay found themselves out side of Four Weapons black smith shop.

"Jay way are we here?" asked Nya in surprise.

"Well we always have to train so I thought it's time to spend a day doing something else" said Jay.

He opened the door and walked in side followed by Nya.

"It's just how it was when we left" cried Nya.

.

Nya was a baby and Kai was only a toddler, Nya was in the arms of her mother while her father was talking to a young Wu. Wu handed Kai and Nya's father a map.

.

Nya was crafting a nick dagger, while Jay was making a sale. Nya put the link dagger in to water and pulled it out.

"Perfect like everything else you made" said Jay.

"That may be, but you have only just started you Nunchakus" nagged Nya.

"Hay, hay, hay I just sold yet another Scythe" posted Jay.

"Of course we live in a place filled with crops lots of people are going to look for gardening tools" snapped Nya.

"Ok, ok I make my Nunchakus and try and sell something else" said Jay.

"Good, oh look a customer" pointed out Nya.

Jay walked over to the customer who was an elderly lady.

"Hello madam how may I help you?" asked Jay.

"Hello nice boy I'm looking for something for my son" said the lady.

"Oh really what does you son do" asked Jay.

"He's training to be a ninja" said the lady.

"Ok we have some nice Katanas, Nunchakus, Shurikens and Nick Daggers" said Jay.

"Is it possible to get a three ponged sword" said the lady.

"I can make one just be back here in half an hour" said Jay.

"Thank you" said the lady.

"What was that?" asked Nya.

"Someone was asking for a trident" said Jay.

.

Zane walked in to Borg's Office.

"Good Zane your hare do come in" invited Borg.

"Mr Borg is the surprise ready yet?" asked Zane.

"Oh of course, of course. Know when I heard P.I.X.A.L was in your head I was so excited and when I heard you were making her a gift I was even more excited" said Borg as he wheeled over.

"So is it ready?" asked Zane.

"Oh yes, yes come this way" escorted Borg.

Zane and Borg walked over to Borg's desk.

"So this will work Oh I guarantee it" smiled Borg.

Zane was plugged in to the computer. Borg began to type or his computer.

In Zane's View it shut down and P.I.X.A.L was confused then a Zane sized P.I.X.A.L walked in.

"Zane how are you in here?" asked P.I.X.A.L.

"I have been working with Borg to make a way we can be together" said Zane.

"But I am stuck in here" said P.I.X.A.L.

"Not any more" smiled Zane.

Zane's sight came back but it was a know a garden.

"What is this?" asked P.I.X.A.L.

"A way we can be together" Smiled Zane.

Zane gave P.I.X.A.L his hand, P.I.X.A.L looked at it and put her hand in his and they smiled at each other and wondered around the garden.

.

Jay was holding a trident in his hand as he banged it with a hammer over the fire. Nya was seeing some samurai amour to a villager.

"Oh this is hard to craft" complained Jay.

"Hay I thought you liked to make things" said Nya.

"I guess your right" said Jay.

"Hello, hello is anybody there" called the voice of the elderly lady.

"Oh your order is almost ready" said Nya.

"In fact it is done" said Jay.

He picked up the trident and ducked it in to water, then he pulled out a fully formed trident.

"Oh fan you Jay" said the lady as Jay handed her the trident.

"Wait how do you know my name" wondered Jay.

"You trained with me" came familiar voice.

"Ying" said Nya and Jay.

"Hu so you manged to get past my disguise" laughed Ying.

"I guess the trident is for Petey" said Nya.

"Yes I think a trident will aid him in his training" said Ying.

"Well say for us" said Jay.

"Oh and have a nice day" said Nya.

.

In the fields at the tea shop Kai and Lloyd were busy chopping down tea plants. Lloyd wiped his head clear of sweet.

"This is hard work" panted Kai.

"I know. Hay when do you think we can go?" asked Lloyd.

"Knowing sensei sometime next week should do it. Why do you ask" replied Kai.

"I promised Mistique that I who user's finish her training today" said Lloyd.

"So she knows Spinjitzu, Airjitzu and how to control her power" panicked Kai.

"Yes" smiled Lloyd daydreaming.

"Well it seems you going to be by yourself I have to out Skylor" said Kai.

"Well this time take a discuses" laughed Lloyd.

"Oh very funny" called Kai wat she walked away.

.

Misako and Wu were in black clothes.

"Well is time" said Wu.

"Yes" said Misako.

"We shall walk there and back" said Wu.

"Yes I do believe this is who users be best" said Misako.

.

Misako and Wu and were walking out of farm and out of sight. Lloyd sunk in side and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

.

Lloyd had closed the shop and was packing up.

"Hu some valentine day this has been" complained Lloyd.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" said Mistique.

Lloyd tuned around to see Mistique closing the door.

"Ok we only have till the sun sets to finish your training" said Lloyd.

Lloyd and Mistique walked down stairs and in to the dojo. The training equipment came up from the ground. Lloyd sat down with some tea.

"Finish the course before I drink my tea" said Lloyd.

.

Lloyd and Mistique were in tea shop.

"All there is known for you to unlock your full potential" said Lloyd.

"And how do I do that?" asked Mistique.

"You have to confirm that what is holding you back" said Lloyd.

"Well I have an idea" said Mistique.

"Ok try it" said Lloyd.

"I what to tell you that I love, you. But I don't I want to tell you that I what to tell you I'm the Samurai" said Mistique.

She raised up in to the air and she came down glowing black with a purple glow. She returned back to normal and spun around in a purple tornado and when she stopped she was in her samurai amour.

Lloyd tuned slightly to the right and tuned back sharply with his hands pushed outwards as he did Mistique was hit with a ball of energy, she was flag back to the other side of the farm, Lloyd followed on foot. The sun was setting as Lloyd stared at her with an evil look.


	12. Chapter 12

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

Lloyd and Mistique were in the closed tea shop.

"All there is known for you to unlock your full potential" said Lloyd.

"And how do I do that?" asked Mistique.

"You have to confirm that what is holding you back" said Lloyd.

"Well I have an idea" said Mistique.

"Ok try it" said Lloyd.

"I what to tell you that I love, you. But I don't I want to tell you that I what to tell you I'm the Samurai" said Mistique.

She raised up in to the air and she came down glowing black with a purple glow. She returned back to normal and spun around in a purple tornado and when she stopped she was in her samurai amour.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 76 Heart Struck' informed Wu.

.

Lloyd tuned slightly to the right and tuned back sharply with his hands pushed outwards as he did Mistique was hit with a ball of energy, she was flag back to the other side of the farm, Lloyd followed on foot. The sun was setting as Lloyd stared at her wile am evil look. He stood over Mistique as dark clouds loomed over head.

"Why?" asked Lloyd quietly.

Mistique gave no response.

"WHY!" shouted Lloyd.

"Why, what?" asked Mistique as she stood up.

"Why did you date me" snarled Lloyd making fists.

"I needed someone to train I it wasn't the plan to make you fall in love with me but I helped when the others learnt who I was" replied Mistique.

"What about the powers" asked Lloyd.

"We'll all elemental masters inherit our powers but unlike Chen I found more than one way to get powers, or in other ways there's more than one way to kill a ninja" said Mistique.

She been to chant and dark magic began to form around her hands.

"You used magic to get the power" realised Lloyd. "What elemental power did you get"

"Destruction the power of the Over Lord" said Mistique as she shot her power at Lloyd.

Lloyd contracted the attack, both of them were evenly matched. Soon they were both getting tired. Everyone else arrived just as they both collapsed of exhaustion.

Misako held Lloyds head while everyone else gathered around.

"Lloyd are you all right?" asked Misako.

"Mistique is the samurai" said Lloyd weekly.

Everyone looked back to see Mistique limp away, the ninja all stood attention.

A skulling rode in on a bike and picked up Mistique and drove away.

.

Lloyd was lying down on his bed with everyone else around.

"Who knew that Mistique was the samurai" said Lloyd.

Everyone looked at

"Lloyd we have to tell you something" caved Cole.

"What is it?" asked Lloyd.

"We already knew that Mistique was the samurai" said Cole.

"We believed that it cloud have been hard on you it being for first crush" burst out Zane.

"Look I'm fine whose idea was it any way" yelled Lloyd.

"It was Kais idea" raced Jay.

Lloyd got up and looked at Kai and pushed past him.

"Lloyd" called Kai.

"Should I go talk to him?" wondered Nya.

"No" said Wu blocking them of with his staff.

"I will" said Misako.

Misako followed Lloyd.

.

Lloyd burst in to the dojo.

"Lloyd" cried Misako pushing them open.

Misako jogged up and put her arm on his shoulder.

"What" growled Lloyd.

"To forgive is easy to except forgiveness is hard" said Misako.

Lloyd looked down.

.

Lloyd came back in to the quarters.

"Were so sorry Lloyd" said Cole.

"Yes many apologies" said Zane.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry" said Jay.

"Sorry Lloyd" said Nya.

"Yes Lloyd we are all very sorry" said Wu.

Kai stepped forward.

"Yeah sorry Lloyd" said Kai.

"I forgive you all" smiled Lloyd.

They all went in for a group hug.

"Except you Kai I still need some time before I forgive it was your idea and you should have no say in my personal life" said Lloyd.

Kai fell out of the group hug.

.

Mistique was on Chen's Island she was high up on a podium.

"Here me my army it is time to attack and then we shall rule" yelled Mistique.

Cheers rose up from the army of Skull in, stone army, nindroids, a small band of ghosts and the original Sky Pirates excluding Nadakhan.

.

Wu as giving a session to the ninja.

"Know I do believe I can no longer teach you" said Wu.

"But sensei why?" asked Zane.

"You have been my pupils for many a year now and there is only so much I can teach you" said Wu.

"So what know sensei?" asked Cole.

"Yeah what happens to us?" wondered Jay.

"You can all become teachers to train others that come in to are service" said Wu.

"Well if it was anything like training Lloyd it should be a snap" said Kai.

"Well Lloyd already has a head start so we will have some catching up to do" said Nya.

Everyone laughed.

"I have scheduled some classes and everyone is going to keep this place a secret" said Wu.

"Ok but sensei I still need some sensei training" said Lloyd.

"Yes and this will be some good practice" said Wu. "Know you all need to proper for this evenings class"

"Yes sensei" they all said as they bowed.

Wu left and went upstairs, Misako was stacking the shelves.

"How goes the training?" asked Misako wat she climbed down.

"Good soon Lloyd will be a sensei and the others will all a sensei them one day" smiled Wu.

Scales slithered in with Scales Jr.

"Oh are we late" worried Scales.

"No you're both early" said Wu.

"Why don't I take Sales Jr down to the go dojo while you drowse some of our tea" said Misako.

"Ok know run along" said Scales.

"By daddy" waved Scales Jr.

Scales been to browse the tea.

.

Misako opened the doors to the dojo to find the six of them were setting up all the equipment.

"Everyone this one of your first students" said Misako.

"Ok your fit lesson is choirs" said Cole.

"And patience" added Kai.

"Later you will learn the basic fundamentals" said Zane.

"And you will learn how to train you brain" said Jay.

"Not to mention basic weapons training" said Nya.

"Also are top students will learn Spinjitzu" said Lloyd.

"But before we set up" said Cole.

Scales Jr joined in and help set it up.

.

Scales was discussing tea with Wu.

"Ok so I guess that is the best way to grow them but have you considered a greenhouse" offered Scales.

"Yes but we grow areas on the weather and the weather around here is always wonder control" joked Wu.

"Well I take this" said Scales.

Wu packed it up and scales paid.

"I'll be back to pick up Jr" called Scales as he left.

.

In the dojo Scales Jr and the ninja had finished setting up the dojo.

"Ok know what?" asked Scales.

Just then Wu burst in.

"We have a problem" gasped Wu.

The ninja ran off.

.

In the destiny's bounty Wu was going over the problem with the ninja.

"It seems that Mistique has gathered an army made of are old villains and their all gathered in Ninjargo city planning to take it down" said Wu.

"Ok then lest take the truck" said Lloyd.

.

The truck shot out for the vehicle exit in the Samurai X cave followed by Kais bike and Jay's jet, they took off to Ninjargo City.

.

The truck, jet and bike were coming in on the stretch in new Ninjargo city with seemed to be in ruins, the truck contained to race towards Ninjargo city.

.

The truck, jet and bike came to a halt were the army stood. Jay and Kai took off on their bike and jet. Nya's tank rolled out of the back followed by Zane's much, then they both zoomed off. Cole's helicopter took off followed by Lloyd's car, Wu poured some tea.

.

Jay in his Jet flow high above and noticed the Sky Pirates flying low, he raced them and shot down the engines. The boat been to fall, and it crushed in to the streets below.

.

Kai on his bike was face to face with Kruncha and Nuckal, Kai revved his engine. Then charged for them and knocked them down like skittles.

.

Nya in her tank tuned a bend to find the stone army tipping cars. She tipped the cannon and opened fire, the stone army was blow away.

.

Zane in his Mech was taking care on a Nindroid, when he ran away. Zane flowed him to find the Nina droids had steed themselves into a mech. Zane jumped at them and pulled back his fits, then let's go massive punch but the Nindroids caught him and swung him around.

.

Cole in his Helicopter was patrolling the skies when he ran in to Yang and his ghost pupils. Cole shoot a Deeepstone missile the ghost's tuned invisible, the missile ran past them and tuned back to Cole. Cole jumped out of the helicopter as the missile smashed in to the glass. The helicopter been to fall to the ground but Cole caught it, flew to the ground and placed it down.

.

Lloyd in his Car was flowing an evil ninja Lloyd raced after her but she jumped on to the hood of his car. Lloyd swerved in an attempt to remove the ninja but it didn't work. But the ninjas mask came off to revile Mistiques face. Lloyd stopped the car and Mistique slid off.

.

Wu had fished his tea and the evil ninja were trying to tip the truck. Wu stood up, opened the door and jumped down. He stood still the ninja RNA at him every time Wu third step out of the way and pulled of their mask. Soon enough all the ninja had ran away.

.

Lloyd stepped out of his car.

"So Lloyd new whiles same we never took a ride in it" sniggered Mistique.

Lloyd raced over and punched Mistique to the floor. Lloyd looked at her with disgust.

"So giving me the silent treatment hay honey bun" joked Mistique.

Lloyd began to fight Mistique but every attack Lloyd make Mistique counter attacked.

"I took your methods to heart so know we are equal" smiled Mistique.

"Your wrong I have this" said Lloyd.

He made a prison around Mistique.

"Oh Lloyd do you forget" smiled Mistique. He hand glowed Purple and as she touched the bars it disintegrated.

.

Zane was avoiding he Nindroid mechs attacks, then Zane active to a magnet on the mech and the Nin droids were stuck to the mech.

"Stick around" Smiled Zane.

Zane raced off.

.

Lloyd found himself tied up with Mistique both their powers were interlocked.

"Give up Lloyd you can't win" smiled Mistique evilly.

"Ice" yelled Zane as he shot ice in to ball of energy.

"Fire" yelled Kai as he shot fire in to ball of energy.

"Earth" yelled Cole as he shot earth in to ball of energy.

"Lighting" yelled Jay as shot lighting in to ball of energy.

The green side was overwhelming the purple. Then the green blast hit Mistique. They all stood over her.


	13. Chapter 13

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"Mistique is the samurai" said Lloyd weekly.

"We already knew that Mistique was the samurai" said Cole.

"We believed that it cloud have been hard on you it being for first crush" burst out Zane.

"It was Kais idea" raced Jay.

"I forgive you all" smiled Lloyd.

"Except you Kai" said Lloyd.

"It seems that Mistique has gathered an army made of are old villains and their all gathered in Ninjargo city planning to take it down" said Wu.

"Ok then lest take the truck" said Lloyd.

Lloyd found himself tied up with Mistique both their powers were interlocked.

Zane shot ice in to ball of energy.

Kai as he shot fire in to ball of energy.

Cole shot earth in to ball of energy.

Jay as shot lighting in to ball of energy.

The green side was overwhelming the purple. Then the green blast hit Mistique. They all stood over her.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 77 Battle Ground' informed Wu.

.

"Know what?" asked Kai.

"I guess we put in some power binding cuffs and take her to prison" said Cole.

"Yes we haven't got any at the moment" said Zane.

"So we go get some" Jay.

"Ok let's go" said Lloyd.

They all tuned around to see Wu poring some tea.

"May I direct your attention to the millions of foes cure the destroying Ninjargo City" said Wu.

"Not to mention two we can destroy or capture" yelled Nya as she rolled in on her tank.

They looked at Nya blankly.

"The stone army and Nindroids" said Nya.

Then they realised.

"I can destroy the stone army with my golden dragon" said Lloyd.

"But how you gave that up so we could have are powers so the over lord cloud not turn back to human form" yelled Jay.

"Zane what if you and the others combined your NRG dragons together it should make the golden dragon" said P.I.X.A.L.

"Everyone P.I.X.A.L has an idea" said Zane.

.

Nya and Wu were gone to take care of the others wile Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole were at four sides of Lloyd.

"On the count we go" said Lloyd

"Three" said Cole.

"Two" said Zane.

"One" said Jay.

"NINJAGO!" They all yelled.

They took off on their NRG dragons. Then they flow in to each other as they did the golden dragon formed and Lloyd was wearing his golden robes and the ninja were in their robes all glowing the individual colours. The rode over to the stone army and burst out the golden energy as they did the stone army was gone.

"Ha it worked" yelled Jay in happiness.

"Wow this is so cool" said Cole.

They doped off and reverted back to normal.

"Wow that was exhilarating" said Zane excitedly.

"Yes but we still have the others to take care off" said Kai.

They took off in to the streets.

.

Zane arrived back at his mech to find the Nindroids detaching themselves. Zane got back in his mech and form the back pulled out his Techno Blade, with it he bounced of the Nin droids hitting them with it as he went.

.

Jay got back in his jet and was hunting down the pirates he noticed two of them close to Dareths dojo and he shot a weighed net they were trapped beneath it.

.

Kai had reached Skulkin they were in the middle of terrorising some kids out of their sweets. Kai pressed a button and two scoops came out off the sides and scooped up most of the Skullkin.

.

Cole had arrived at the bottom of the Skyscraper to find the goats high up chasing poor office workers. Cole took up to the floor and flow tough the glass. He sore a bootleg of water on a desk and picked it up he used to it to scare the ghosts away.

.

At the police station the ninja were handing over the Skulllkin and pirates.

"Thanks" called a police officer.

The ninja walked away Zanes wrist beeped, Zane passed it and opened com channels.

"Hay guys when you have done we still have to get this back to the cave" said Nya.

They all looked at each other and raced to their vehicles.

.

Back at the truck Nya was busy packing up her tank, while Wu was drinking some tea.

"So with Mistique know in police custody and all the others taken year off I guess we are done here" said Nya.

"No we have only seen part of what lays a head" said Wu.

.

Everyone else was packing up the truck.

"So this was like a big reunion were everyone was out to get us" laughed Jay.

"I know Mistique obviously has more plans up her sleeve" said Cole.

"Yes but at least she will be locked up for now" said Zane.

"Yes but for how long" wondered Kai.

"Kais right we've seen what she is cable off she is not going to take this sitting down" said Nya.

"You are all right we must be ready for what comes next" said Wu.

.

Back in the Samurai X Cave Jay and Nya were making some modifications to the vehicles. While the others were busy setting up the dojo for a class.

"Nya I think we are going to make some modifications we might need to see my parents to some things" said Jay.

"Ok I'm come with I'm looking for something myself for my new project" said Nya.

"So what are you making?" asked Jay.

"A girl never kiss's and tells" smiled Nya.

.

Kai and Zane were bringing some training dummies. Cole was holding two extra arms form a dummy.

"Hay look at me I'm Lord Garmadon" Joked Cole.

"Oh year then proper to face me father" laughed Lloyd as he readied to fight.

Cole dropped the arms laughing.

"Come on Cole we have a class" said Lloyd.

"It isn't made any easier by having to fight on a random daily basis" put in Kai.

"Yes but sensei knows that making us teach will help us train are mind" added Zane.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in" said Lloyd.

A purple ninja head scarf poked though.

"Is the session still going to run even though what happened?" asked the purple Ninja.

"Yeah yes" replied Cole.

"Uh ok" said the purple ninja.

The rest of the purple ninja submerges flowed by Scales Jr and several other children.

"Ok students today we will practice self-defence but first we need to set up the equipment" said Kai.

The students all joined in.

.

Nya and Jay were walking towards 'Ed and Edna's scrap and junk', as they walked Jays parents came over.

"Jay honey what brings you over?" asked Edna as she gave Jay a hug.

"Oh high-a son" called Ed.

"Are you brought Nya" said Edna hugging Nya.

"We came over for some parts for our new vehicles"

Said Jay.

"Oh have a look around son" offered Ed.

"Thanks, dad cloud you give me a hand?" asked Jay.

"Come on Nya well have a nice talk" offered Edna.

Nya and Edna walked off in to the trailer.

.

Misako and Wu were having a nice chat.

"So know Lloyd and the others together can know use the power of the golden dragon" said Misako.

"Yes and with Mistique and the others in prison it makes for a bigger army Mistique can use against us" said Wu.

"I do have one question what happened to the Nindroids Zane hacked?" asked Misako.

"We gave them over to Borg" said Wu.

"So know there army is made less but can gain more" said Misako.

.

"So Nya I've been dying to ask you about that kiss we've seen on TV" said Edna.

"Oh yes" blushed Nya.

"Oh darling I'm just happy that you and Jay are together" smiled Edna.

"Well so am I" smiled Nya.

.

Jay and Ed were deep in a tunnel of scrap and junk.

"So dad when did you put theses in?" asked Jay.

"Oh you see son when I was looking for a flap-er finger ja-who's-it I knew I had one a while back and it wat deep in a pile I thought to myself. Hu what don't I make some tunnels in them so I can find some more stuff when I need them" said Ed.

"Wow what a neat idea" said Jay looking around.

They stopped.

"Are here we go a compact who-sa-ma-bob" said Ed.

"Oh great" smiled Jay.

Ed tried to pull it out. Jay tried as well both of them put their feet on the wall. It came out and they both fell to the floor as the cave caved in.

.

Nya and Edna burst through the door in alarm to find a plie had caved in.

"Oh golly, oh gosh, oh darn" said Edna.

"Jay" cried Nya.

Then a blue ball with two people inside burst out and landed in front of Edna and Nya. The ball disappeared and Jay returned back to normal. Everyone fell in to a hugging frenzy.

.

At prison Mistique was in the mess talking to the giant stone warrior.

"Good so I have your support" smiled Mistique evilly.

The gait stone warrior nodded.

"That makes the entire prison" said Mistique.

.

Kai, Zane, Cole and Lloyd were monitoring their pupil's movements. Cole clapped his hands.

"Ok everyone it's time to go, you all go upstairs and we will take care of this" said Cole.

The pupils went upstairs will Kai, Zane, Cole and Lloyd began to carry the training dummies away.

.

Misako and Wu were waving goodbye to the students.

"Have a safe trip home" waved Misako.

"See you tomorrow" said Wu.

"Well that takes care of that know we just have to proper for the next attack" worked Misako.

"Yes but at least the ninja have the golden dragon" said Wu.

.

Mistique was in her cell (The ninja's old cell). Guards were on duty above the cell with a laser grid to stop her from escaping.

"Ok Mack set up the extra measures" said the other guard.

"Roger" said Mack.

Mack pulled a leaver and a podium lifted up and the walls were all covered in a laser grid.

"Good know the plan will go off without a hitch" said Mistique out load.


	14. Chapter 14

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"Yes and with Mistique and the others in prison it makes for a bigger army Mistique can use against us" said Wu.

At prison Mistique was in the mess talking to the giant stone warrior.

"Good so I have your support" smiled Mistique evilly.

The gait stone warrior nodded.

"That makes the entire prison" said Mistique.

Mack pulled a leaver and a podium lifted up and the walls were all covered in a laser grid.

"Good know the plan will go off without a hitch" said Mistique out load.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 78 Garmadon' informed Wu.

.

Mack walked in to the man in prison room in Kryptarium Prison laughing.

"Hay what's up?" asked a guard.

"Well you know are latest inmate" said Mack.

"Yeah"

"Well we put up the latest measures" and she says her plan is going off without a hitch" laughed Mack.

The other guard started laughing as well. Then their heads were hit together and they feel to the floor stood behind them was an evil ninja. The ninja took down the security and the podium went down the laser grids tuned off. Mistique did Airjitzu and landed next to the ninja.

"Ok know go get are troops wile I gather are army" said Mistique.

Mistique race off to the main chamber were all the other prisoners were.

"Hay listen up" yelled Mistique.

Every one tuned and paid attention.

"We all have one thing in conman. The NINJA!" bellowed Mistique.

A roar of cheers rose up.

"Join me and we can take down the ninja" Cheered Mistique.

"KILL THE NINJA, KILL THE NINJA!" Chanted the inmates.

The doors all opened and the inmates flooded out.

.

Lloyd was closing up the shop when Kai came in form the back.

"Lloyd we have to talk about this" said Kai.

"No we don't" grumbled Lloyd.

"You will have to someday" said Kai.

"And someday I'll need to grow up and face facts" snapped Lloyd.

"You are grown up" said Kai.

"You know what you can tidy up I'm gone" huffed Lloyd.

Lloyd walked out.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" called out Kai.

Lloyd walked of in to the setting sun.

.

Lloyd was walking though Hiroshi's Labyrinth in the darkness of night; he came to a stop and let out a scream.

"Father what should I do?" asked Lloyd.

"Well Lloyd you need to forgive Kai and stop blaming him for you heart ache" came Garmadon's voice.

Lloyd readied to fight.

"Who are you" yelled Lloyd.

"Lloyd it's me" said Garmadon as he submerged form the bushes.

Lloyd tuned to face him. Lloyd charged him and Garmadon avoid all attacks made by him but Lloyd managed not to get hurt like last time.

"Father it is you" smiled Lloyd.

Lloyd raced over to Garmadon and they both hugged.

"I missed you" cried Lloyd.

"And I you" cried Garmadon.

"But how are you here?" asked Lloyd.

They stopped hugging and sat down on a nearby fallen tree.

"After the destruction of the cursed realm it seems like if you die you would go to the Dream sphere when a goats dies they go to the Dream sphere. At first I believed I was in Ninjargo but when I sore Chen and all the other ghosts I knew I was someplace else it is slimier to Ninjargo but you cannot see in to the distance and everything appears as you get close it in and if you stand still everything becomes wavy" explained Garmadon.

"But how are you here" wondered Lloyd.

"It tunes out anyone can enter the Dream sphere " said Garmadon.

"How" wondered Lloyd.

"When someone dreams they end up their but since the laws of science don't apply the word can change to dreamers but to me I see what is really there but they must leave by sun up or they will fall in to a deep sleep and never wake up" said Garmadon.

"So I'm dreaming" said Lloyd.

"Yes and by the looks of things you might what to wake up" said Garmadon.

Lloyd fell backwards form the tree and woke up with a startle to find himself in his bed and the sun rising. Wu came in.

"Come on get up sun rise exercises" said Wu.

.

Lloyd was in the dojo telling we and the others what he had under gone.

"Hmm. I'm not too familiar with the Dream sphere" said Wu.

"It cloud have just been a dream" pointed out Kai.

Jay rugged Kai.

"But still at least you got to see you father again" added Jay.

"Yeah I guess your right" Smiled Lloyd.

"Come we are already skipped are exercises and we have a class to teach" complained Nya.

"Nya's right we will have to discuss this later" said Cole.

"Oh Lloyd do not forget that today it is you turn for the report on Lego City" reminded Zane.

"Ok I'll go and do my research" said Lloyd.

He walked off.

.

Lloyd was in the Lego City library.

"Uh finally I have finished know we know everything in this library" sighed Lloyd.

Lloyd fished up on his parchment and put it in his back pack then took off.

.

"Father were you a dream and why didn't I see the Dream sphere when I was fighting Moro" wondered Lloyd.

Lloyd stopped and looked around.

"Dam you'll have to be a ninja to do this" complained a man.

He stormed out of a nearby shop. Lloyd walked in.

"Hay anyone what to try" called a man.

Lloyd stepped up.

"You sir can you do it?" asked the man.

"What do I have to do?" wondered Lloyd.

"Use the two nobs on the side to move the board on order to move the metal ball. But make sure you don't make it fall down the holes and make it to number thirty six" said the man.

"Sure ok" said Lloyd.

The man doped the ball and Lloyd took his place.

Lloyd tuned it and in a couple of tunes the ball fell open the first hole.

"Hu hu" laughed the man.

Lloyd picked up the ball form were it and fallen out and put it back in its starting position.

"Know someone who is more up to the challenge can do it foreword as well as back words" said the man.

But as soon as he said the words Lloyd mages to move that ball all the way to the other side and back again.

"Hu not so hard" joked Lloyd as he walked off.

Leaving the man lost for words.

.

Lloyd was walking to the tea shop when he noticed there was some coming from the roof. Lloyd raced over to find Kai was on the roof roasting marshmallows with Skylor. Lloyd shook his head and headed in side.

"Hay I have finished off my report on Lego City Know we have all we need" said Lloyd.

"Good once we up load it we will have it sent off to Borg so it can be placed in to the data base for a good use" said Wu.

"Oh also I found this" said Lloyd as he pulled at the game form Lego City.

"What is it?" asked Wu.

"It's a game that requires good hand to eye coordination to move the ball form spot one to number thirty six" explained Lloyd.

"Yes they will be good for training, I see what I can have done" said Wu.

"Ok but for now you have a class to teach and maybe you can use it" said Misako.

"Your right I get right on it" thought Lloyd.

He put the game back in his bag and walked behind the scenes.

.

Lloyd was standing in the dojo with everyone sitting and watching him.

"Know kids part of a being a ninja requires you to have good hand eye coordination" said Lloyd.

"Know at the moment we are working on a game witch can help you with that. But for now we can take tunes using this model" said Lloyd as he pulled out the game. "But first a demonstration" said Lloyd.

.

Wu was handing over tea to a customer when a red alarm went off in the shop.

.

Everyone was gathered in the Destiny Bounty's main room.

"Ninja we have a problem it seems that Mistique has broken out of in Kryptarium Prison" said Wu.

"Wait just her" questioned Cole.

"Yes she cloud have broken out the entire population of in Kryptarium Prison laughing" said Zane.

"Maybe she we broken out so she couldn't have taken anyone else with them" suggested Kai.

"Or she faked it to act as a distraction so she could put her master plan in to action" panicked Jay.

"Or she cloud of just been broken out by someone we missed" said Cole.

"No matter what we have to stop her" said Nya.

"All right come on Wu lets go" said Lloyd.

"I'm sorry but I have to help keep the shop running" said Wu.

"Ok sensei, then lets ninja go!" said Lloyd.

.

They all raced in to the Samurai X cave and hoped in to their individual vehicles and raced off to the exit.

.

The Ninja jumped out of their individual vehicles and stood with their weapons prepared facing Mistique in the depths of Ninjargo City.

"Are, look the ninja have arrived" smiled Mistique.

"Stand down, you are over your head" said Lloyd.

"Oh really" said Mistique giving of a hint.

Mistique moved her hands outwards with her palms up. Then the army made up of Skulkin, sky pirates and the inmates of the in Kryptarium Prison moved out form the shadows.

"Hmm it seems that you know each other how about we give you some time to get reacquainted" joked Mistique.

"Surrender Mistique your outnumbered" yelled Lloyd.

"Oh am I what about the rest of my army" called Mistique.

As soon as she did, Stone warriors, Nindroids and evil ninja came out from behind them. Lloyd was frustrated.

"What do you say that we go for a round two of the final battle" said Mistique.

"What do you mean Mistique" growled Lloyd.

"I have my army stationed all over Ninjargo right know all your family are now fighting of what they can't destroy. So you have a choice save all of Ninjargo or save your family" smiled Mistique evilly.

.

Wu and Misako were closing up the tea shop. Misako just closed the dual the doors as Wu was fishing up the paper work.

"Wu are you going to sleep?" asked Misako.

"No I wish to consult the Spirit smoke" said Wu.

.

Wu was meditating in his room if front of Spirit smoke.

"Brother are you really out there?" asked Wu.

Wu faded away and in his place Gardmadon was mediating in a wavy version of Wu's room.

"Brother" said Garmadon.


	15. Chapter 15

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"Ok know go get are troops wile I gather are army" said Mistique.

"Join me and we can take down the ninja" Cheered Mistique.

"Lloyd it's me" said Garmadon as he submerged form the bushes.

"When a ghost dies they go to the spirit realm. "When someone dreams sometimes they can control them and this means they enter the realm in spirit form but they must leave by sun up or they will fall in to a deep sleep and never wake up" said Garmadon.

"Mistique has broken out of prison" said Wu.

The Ninja jumped out of their individual vehicles and stood with their weapons prepared facing Mistique in the depths of Ninjargo City.

The army made up of Skulkin, sky pirates and the inmates of Kryptarium Prison moved out form the shadows.

Stone warriors, Nindroids and evil ninja came out from behind them.

"I have my army stationed all over Ninjargo right know all your friends are now fighting of what they cannot destroy. So you have a choice save your friends or save Ninjargo" smiled Mistique evilly.

Wu was meditating in his room if front of Spirit smoke.

"Brother are you really out there?" asked Wu.

Wu faded away and in his place Gardmadon was mediating in a wavy version of Wu's room.

"Brother" said Garmadon.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Master's of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 79 End of It All Part One' informed Wu.

.

The ninja stood in their circle and began to fear the worst.

"So what will it be ninja, tick, tock, tick, tock" teased Mistique.

"Zane I'm cannot find any tells to see if Mistique is a telling the truth or lying" panicked P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L I need you to calculate how far it would be to get around Ninjargo to save every one if it is true?" asked Zane.

"Ok processing know" said P.I.X.A.L.

"Ok everyone, P.I.X.A.L has made the calculations so if we leave know we can save any one if they are in trouble" said Zane.

"Ok everyone split up I'll take things here" said Lloyd.

The Ninja took off on their NRG dragons and flew off all over Ninjargo.

.

Jay was flying towards 'Ed and Edna's scrapped and junk' when he saw the Stone Warriors destroying the scrap and junk. Jay took down and landed in front of his petrified parents.

"Jay honey, help us" called Edna.

Jays whipped out his Numchakus and spun them around.

"You look a little worn down how about a recharge" yelled Jay.

Then with his free hand to shoot them all with lighting. Jay laughed with triumph.

.

Kai dropped from the sky in front of four weapons black smith shop. To see Stone Warriors terrorising the locals.

"You look a little cold lets tune up the heat" yelled Kai.

They all tuned and looked at Kai who used his NRG dragon to burn them all.

Nya joined him.

"It's time to wash up on your fighting skills" smiled Nya.

She then drenched them and they were washed away.

.

Zane slid in to Jamonaki Village to find the stone warriors wreaking havoc on the village.

"It seems you're a little hot headed it's time to cool off" said Zane.

Then he froze them all in a block of ice.

.

Cole's father was cowering on the floor as a stone warrior. Cole jumped out and knocked the warrior down. Cole helped up his father and he raced away.

"Now it's time to rock and roll" yelled Cole.

As he did he brought up the earth and stuck the warriors to the ground then made a large ball of earth and rolled it at them and the fell like blowing pins.

.

Lloyd was using his super bolt to hold his own off against the army.

"So where is this rematch I was promised" provoked Lloyd.

"You now know your friends are no longer here to save you" said Mistique making herself heard.

"Yes but I done need them to beat" joked Lloyd.

Mistique just looked at him evilly.

"STOP!" echoed Mistique.

They all stopped were they stood.

"Go cause mayhem else were" sniggered Mistique.

The army split up and scattered all over Ninjargo City.

"Hay that's not fair" complained Lloyd.

"Hay I'm evil, I'm not meant to be nice" smiled Mistique.

"Oh of course, you know it's also as if you have the power to be really evil" said Lloyd.

"I do" replied Mistique.

"I thought you had the power of the Over Lord" wondered Lloyd.

"Yes but also the power of darkness witch I got form your father when he was evil" replied Mistique.

"That's why she's are evil you got the power form my father" said Lloyd to himself.

"No I'm evil because I choose to be" growled Mistique.

"No you did smoothing and know you have powers. What was it magic tea, wish form a Djin" guessed Lloyd.

"That's not it I used dark magic to give me powers" snapped Mistique.

"And you inherited both of the missing elemental powers" figured out Lloyd.

"Enough talk you may have gotten me to talk but know its' time to find out who really wins the final battle the second time around" said Mistique.

She shot her purple energy at Lloyd counter attacked with his green energy.

Lloyd began to grit his face. As he tried not to be beaten. Mistique began to do the same. Mistique noticed Lloyd was in deep consecration. She pulled one hand free and shot a small ball of energy at Lloyd. Lloyd sore and quickly shot it back, the balls spun of I to the were the energy met and spun around the purple ball was soreness by green energy and the green in the purple. Soon the ball began to spin around and soon they looked like drops of water spinning around.

.

Wu was meditating in front do the Spirit Smoke. A vision of Lloyd's battle with Mistique appeared.

"Lloyd in in danger" panicked Wu

He stood up leaving the Spirit some still burning. A vision of Garmadon at the tea shop with Misako and Lloyd appeared then faded away as the wind blew the smoke out.

.

Wu raced in to the shop to find Misako waving good bye to a customer.

"Misako we need to" began Wu.

The TV report interrupted Wu.

"Hello all the people of Ninjargo City I must worn to flee Ninjargo City as the ninja failed to come to are aid as we are under attack for the about the dozenenth time. But the worse is still to come it seems Lloyd also the known as the green Ninja and what seems to be an unknown female have merged their powers in to a growing ball that scientist say that could possibly destroy or makeover the hole of Ninjargo, so everyone is warned to take cover form what cloud be the biggest disaster in the hole of Ninjargos history" said TV Reporter.

Wu and Misako were in mas panic, they raced out side to see a bright light shining form the distance.

.

Jay was busy with his parents tying up the stone warriors, when they sore a light shining form the distance.

.

Kai and Nya and the villagers were tying up the stone warriors, when they sore a light shining form the distance.

.

Cole, his father and the villagers were all pitching in tying up the stone warriors, when they sore a light shining in the distance.

.

Zane was making sure the frozen stone warriors were tied up when he noticed the villagers all looking up at the sky, Zane looked up to see a light shining in the distance.

.

Outside Ninjargo City a large ball of energy that looks like the Ying and Yang symbol.

.

Lloyd and Mistique were almost engulfed in their own energy congealment. The ball burst covering Ninjargo in a bright blinding light.

.

Garmadon was meditating in the monastery where he grew up.

"Brother I will find my way home. All I need to do is find a way to cross over" said Garmadon.


	16. Chapter 16

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

"Ok know go get are troops wile I gather are army" said Mistique.

"Join me and we can take down the ninja" Cheered Mistique.

"Lloyd it's me" said Garmadon as he submerged form the bushes.

"When a ghost dies they go to the Dream sphere and when someone dreams sometimes they can control them and this means they enter the sphere in spirit form but they must leave by sun up or they will fall in to a deep sleep and never wake up" said Garmadon.

"Mistique has broken out of prison" said Wu.

The Ninja jumped out of their individual vehicles and stood with their weapons prepared facing Mistique in the depths of Ninjargo City.

The army made up of Skulkin, sky pirates and the inmates of Kryptarium Prison moved out form the shadows.

Stone warriors, Nindroids and evil ninja came out from behind them.

"I have my army stationed all over Ninjargo right know all your friends are now fighting of what they can't destroy. So you have a choice save your friends or save Ninjargo" smiled Mistique evilly.

Wu was meditating in his room if front of Spirit smoke.

"Brother are you really out there?" asked Wu.

Wu faded away and in his place Garmadon was mediating in a wavy version of Wu's room.

"Brother" said Garmadon.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 79 End Of It All Part One' informed Wu.

.

The ninja stood in their circle and began to fear the worst.

"So what will it be ninja, tick, tock, tick, tock" teased Mistique.

"Zane I'm feeling a mass motion of panic I cannot tell if Mistique is a telling the truth or lying" panicked P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L I need you to calculate how far it would be to get around Ninjargo to save the if it is true?" asked Zane.

"Ok processing now" said P.I.X.A.L.

"Ok everyone, P.I.X.A.L has made the calculations so if we level know we can save any one if they are in trouble" said Zane.

"Ok everyone split up I'll take things here" said Lloyd.

The Ninja took off on their NRG dragons and flew off all over Ninjargo.

.

Jay was flying towards 'Ed and Edna's Scrap and junk' when he saw the Stone Warriors destroying the scrap and junk. Jay took down and landed in front of his petrified parents.

"Jay honey, help us" called Edna

Jay whipped out his Nunchakus and spun them around.

"You look a little worn down how about a re charge" yelled Jay.

Then with his free hand to shoot them all with lighting. Jay laughed with triumph.

.

Kai dropped from the sky in front of four weapons black smith shop. To see Stone Warriors terrorising the locals.

"You look a little cold lets tune up the heat" yelled Kai.

They all tuned and looked at Kai who used his NRG dragon to burn them all.

Nya joined him.

"It's time to wash up on your fighting skills" smiled Nya.

She then drenched them and they were washed away.

.

Zane slid in to Jamonaki Village to find the stone warriors wreaking havoc on the village.

"It seems you're a little hot headed it's time to cool off" said Zane.

Then he froze them all in a block of ice.

.

Cole's father was cowering on the floor as a stone warrior stood over him. Cole jumped out and knocked the warrior down. Cole helped up his father and he raced away.

"Now it's time to rock and roll" yelled Cole.

As he did he brought up the earth and stuck the warriors to the ground then made a huge ball of earth and rolled it at them and the fell like blowing pins.

.

Lloyd was using his super bolt to hold his own off against the army.

"So where is this rematch I was promised" provoked Lloyd.

"You now your friends are no longer here to save you" said Mistique making herself heard.

"Yes but I done need them to beat" joked Lloyd.

Mistique just looked at him evilly.

"STOP!" echoed Mistique.

They all stopped were they stood.

"Go cause mayhem else were" sniggered Mistique.

The army split up and scattered all over Ninjargo City.

"Hay that's not fair" complained Lloyd.

"Hay I'm evil, I'm not meant to nice" smiled Mistique.

"Oh of course, you know it's also motivated as if you have the power to be really evil" said Lloyd.

"I do" replied Mistique.

"I thought you had the power of the Over Lord" wondered Lloyd.

"Yes but also the power of darkness witch I got form your father when he was evil" replied Mistique.

"That's why you are evil you got the power form my father" said Lloyd to himself.

"No I'm evil because I choose to be" growled Mistique.

"No you did smoothing and know you have powers. What was it magic tea, wish form a Djin" guessed Lloyd.

"That's not it I used dark magic to give me powers" snapped Mistique.

"And you inherited both of the missing elemental powers" figured out Lloyd.

"Enough talk you may have gotten me to talk but know its' time to find out who wins the final battle the second time around" said Mistique.

She shot her purple energy at Lloyd and he counter attacked with his green energy.

Lloyd began to grit his face. As he tried not to be beaten. Mistique began to do the same. Mistique noticed Lloyd was in deep consecration. She pulled one hand free and shot a small ball of energy at Lloyd. Lloyd sore and quickly shot it back, the balls spun of in to the were the energy met and spun around the purple ball was soreness by green energy and the green in the purple. Soon the ball began to spin around and soon they looked like drops of water spinning around.

.

Wu was meditating in front do the Spirit Smoke. A vision of Lloyd's battle with Mistique appeared.

"Lloyd's in in danger" panicked Wu

He stood up leaving the Spirit some still burning. A vision of Garmadon at the tea shop with Misako and Lloyd appeared then faded away as the wind blew the smoke out.

.

Wu raced in to the shop to find Misako waving goodbye to a customer.

"Misako we need to" began Wu.

The TV report interrupted Wu.

"Hello all the people of Ninjargo City I must worn to flee Ninjargo City as the ninja failed to come to are aid as we are under attack for the about the dozenth time. But the worse is still to come it seems Lloyd also the known as the green Ninja and what seems to be an unknown female have merged their powers in to a growing ball that scientist say that could possibly destroy or makeover the hole of Ninjargo, so everyone is warned to take cover form what cloud be the biggest disaster in the hole of Ninjargo's history" said TV Reporter.

Wu and Misako were in mas panic, they raced out side to see a bright light shining form the distance.

.

Jay was busy with his parents tying up the stone warriors, when they sore a light shining form the distance.

.

Kai and Nya and the villagers were tying up the stone warriors, when they sore a light shining form the distance.

.

Cole, his father and the villagers were all pitching in tying up the stone warriors, when they sore a light shining in the distance.

.

Zane was making sure the frozen stone warriors were tied up when he noticed the villagers all looking up at the sky, Zane looked up to see a light shining in the distance.

.

Outside Ninjargo City a large ball of energy that looks like the Ying and Yang symbol.

.

Lloyd and Mistique were almost engulfed in their own energy congealment. The ball burst covering Ninjargo in a bright blinding light.

.

Garmadon was meditating in the monastery where he grew up.

"Brother I will find my way home. All I need to do is find a way to cross over" said Garmadon.


	17. The Lost Stories of Ninjargo

An old version of Lloyd wearing his father's robes he turned around and was holding Wu's old staff in Garmadons old monastery, teenage versions of Fire, Lighting, Ice, Earth and Petey were seated along with thirteen more.

"Know students like myself you all inherited your powers but unlike me you didn't inherit yours form the elemental masters" said Lloyd.

"But sense I how did we get our powers?" asked a student.

"Well unlike my grandfather I cannot live for longer and one life time so I made a plan to make sure that Ninjargo will be save for ever. By causing the elements form each master will be inherited by each of you with your full potential so once Fire, Lighting, Ice and Earth touch with help from the others to form a circle of protection all the powers will be drained form you and be used make the elemental child" said Lloyd.

"But what, will this person be like?" asked another student.

"They will like you the child of the elements but be formed of them and have the power to control them. He, or she will never grow old never die and protect Ninjargo for ever" Smiled Lloyd. "But before we do my darling daughter wants to say a few words"

A small girl wearing Lloyd's old green ninja costume with Lloyd's hair but in black with a green streak walked in.

.

A Ninja in a green mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'The Lost Stories of Ninjargo' narrates Lloyd.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

Lloyd is in his father's monastery he bowed and in the floor and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'The Tall Tale of Lloyd Garmadon' informed Lloyd.

.

Lloyd was wearing his father's robes as he looked at his father's statue at the Corridor Elders then at Wu's statue. Nya walked over.

"It must be hard for you first your father then Wu and know your mother" said Nya.

"Yes" replied Lloyd.

"Well you can't spend the whole day here you have a big responsibility being the green Ninja and the grandson for the first Spinjitzu Master" smiled Nya.

She turned around with a baby in her hand.

"And some day it will be her turn" said Nya plying with the baby.

"Yes but what happens then" said Lloyd to himself.

He looked up at his father's monument and raced off.

"Hay you can't expect me to baby sit, it's not even mine" yelled Nya.

"Just pretend its Petey and you should be fine joked" Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped up and took off on his NRG dragon.

Nya kicked the dust and rocked the baby to sleep.

.

Lloyd reached the mountain just before Hiroshi's Labyrinth he landed on the claw mountain. He looked over to the stair case he jumped down and landed on it. He closed his eyes and faint ghostly image of Garmadon appeared then disappeared. Lloyd made his way down the stairs and in to Hiroshi's Labyrinth.

.

Lloyd popped upside down from the ceiling in the hallway of were the realm crystal was held. He jumped down and snuck in and picked up the realm crystal.

Borg came up on the screen behind him.

"Lloyd put that back" ordered Borg.

"I will after I use it" said Lloyd.

"Know Lloyd, I would hate to call of the others to fight you" threatened Borg.

"Ok by" said Lloyd as he opened a portal and slipped though.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon" yelled Borg.

But Lloyd had gone with the realm crystal.

.

Lloyd was in the cloud kingdom. He used Airjitzu to fly around until he reached the hall were all the future of Ninjargo is written. Lloyd snuck around and nicked a kilt pen, ink pot and a large group of scrolls. He then used the realm crystal and found himself at his father's monastery. With his baby and a noted form Nya saying 'I quite being the babysitter'?

"If only my mother was here then that would off helped" sighed Lloyd.

Lloyd laid out all the scrolls, he picked up one.

"Zane's maybe I can find out some of Zane's secrets" thought Lloyd.

He read on.

"Wow Zane's power source is the Elemental power of the first master of Ice" said Lloyd in amazement.

Soon enough Lloyd had fished with his medalling. When he rolled up and accounted for the scrolls but found he had one spear scroll, he opened it and red though what is was to find out it was P.I.X.A.L's scroll. Lloyd gave a sneaky smile.

Lloyd then used the crystal to put the scrolls back.

.

At the tea farm the Ninja where still ruining it. The post man arrived with a large package.

"I have a package her for a Mr Zane Nindroid" said the post man at the door"

"I'll sigh for it" called Kai.

Jay walked over and a Human Cole joined him.

"I'll get Zane" said Jay.

Cole picked up the box and placed it in side. Zane came from the back in to the room.

"Who is it from?" asked Zane.

"I don't know but the return address is Chen's Island" read Cole.

Lloyd watched form a far distance as they opened the box to reveal a remade P.I.X.A.L body missing the Part Zane had in him.

"Why isn't she working" wondered Kai.

"I have an idea" said Jay.

He removed the part for Zane and P.I.X.A.L disappeared From Zane's sight. Jay put it in to the new body and P.I.X.A.L came to life. Zane and P.I.X.E.L shared and much long awaited hug.

.

Lloyd tuned around.

"Know Zane and P.I. l can be together for ever, ounce Zane is rebooted after passing on his powers to his successor" Smiled Lloyd.

.

Garmadon was in a place that was similar to Ninjargo but everywhere was wavy and disappeared and repaired as you got closer our further away from it.

"I hate being in the Dream Shear" complied Garmadon. "But there must be a way a back"

Garmadon stood up he was in his father's old monastery. He stood up and walked off.

.

Old Lloyd was in with his pupils his daughter had finished her speech.

"That was very nice but know it is time but it is not to be done here but were this all began at the golden peeks to forge a weapon that inherits it's power form it's wilder then to the temple of lite for the ceremony" informed Lloyd.

.

Garmadon was walking though Ninjargo City.

"Hu the only way back is through a dream but with no way to enter a dream there is no way back. Unless I come back in a dream all I have to do is find someone who is dreaming" realised Garmadon.

He hurried away to find someone who was dreaming, but as soon as he did Ninjargo City tuned in to the tea shop were Lloyd stood hugging a make shit fresh on of Garmadon. Then Garmadon became the dream version.

"I love you dad" cried Lloyd.

"I love you two son" replied Garmadon.

.

Lloyd and his band of pupils had reached the golden peaks.

"This my students is where is all began and know it is where it will all end" smiled Lloyd.

He rose his hands and been the move of the Tornado of Creation but took of over it as well in Airjitzu. Soon enough the gold came up and surround him and engulfed him in to the liquid gold below.

"Father" cried out Lloyd's daughter.

Then a golden Spinjitzu/Airjitzu tornado began to service then the liquid golf fell of back in to the depths of the golden peeks. The tornado landed and Lloyd was holding a golden handle with a dragon heads each end.

"How does it work?" asked Petey.

"Well it connects with the wielder's powers, watch" explained Lloyd.

He held out the blade like a sword a glowing green blade appeared.

"But the holder can have any blade of their choosing" smiled Lloyd.

The sword blade diapered and it its place was a frying pan.

"Know on wards to the temple of light" said Lloyd.

.

Garmadon and Lloyd were still hugging, but soon Garmadon was being pulled away.

"No" he echoed looking back.

Chen was pulling him out.

"You can't get away that easily" smiled Chen.

"Lloyd dream up Chen being attacked by Accent Mongolian Reapers" called out Garmadon .

A dark shadow loomed over him and Chen was chased away by a great bulking creature.

.

On the dark island the Ninja were climbing the mountain to the temple of light.

"Ok students as soon as we reach the temple we must make sure where are all ok I can't any of your parents complaining about you falling off" called out Lloyd.

The students all began to look down but then Lloyd's daughter jumped in front them.

"Come on you lot I have to give up my powers as well so keep a move on will you" she said.

Soon enough they all clambered over the top to gaze at the temple of light.

"This is where the golden we pones were forged, and later were the ninja unlocked their elemental swords and after that were I gave up my golden power and not forgetting that party we had just last week" said Lloyd.

Everyone walked over and Lloyd pushed the doors open and everyone walked in side.

"Ok were about to perform the ceremony" announced Lloyd.

Lloyd stood under the bell and Fire Lighting Ice and Earth stood on their matching symbols. And around them stood Petey, the other thirteen and Lloyd's daughter in a circle around the wall.

"Ok then I'll start" said Lloyd. "Elemental" Then Lloyd was in golfed in a ball of his energy.

"Fire" shouted Fire as he shot Fire in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Lighting" shouted Lighting as he shot Lighting in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Ice" shouted Ice as he shot to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Earth" shouted Earth as he shot to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Water" shouted Nya as she shot Water in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Air" shouted Petey as he shot Air in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Amber" shouted Amber's descendent as she shot Amber in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Metal" shouted Metal's descendent as he shot Metal in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Speed" shouted Speed's descendent as he shot Speed in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Mind" shouted Mind's descendent as he shot Mind in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Smoke" shouted Smoke's descendent as he shot Smoke in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Gravity" shouted Gravity's descendent as he shot Water in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Poison" shouted Poison's descendent as she shot Poison in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Form" shouted Form's descendent as she shot Form in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Shadow" shouted Shadow's descendent as he shot Shadow in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Light" shouted Light's descendent as he shot Light in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Nature" shouted Nature's descendent as she shot Nature in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Sound" shouted Sound's descendent as she shot sound in to Lloyd's energy ball.

"Destruction" shouted Lloyd's Daughter as she shot darkness in to Lloyd's energy ball.

From that the ball tuned gold and Lloyd stopped casting his ball of energy and the others followed his lead. Lloyd jumped in to the bell and the golden energy former in to a gold glowing ninja.

"Here is the new protected of Ninjargo" announced Lloyd.

Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"I am the new Ultra Golden Ninja swan to protect Ninjargo for years to come" said the Ultra Golden Ninja.

.

Chen was running away in pure terror. Garmadon was watching with amusement but then he noticed that Lloyd was beginning to wake up Lloyd had begun to glow and disrepair.

"No Lloyd I can't lose you again" screamed Garmadon.

He walked in to Lloyd and with a flash of Light Garmadon had disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17

A Ninja in a Blake mask had their eyes closed. They open suddenly.

'Previously on Ninjargo' narrates Wu.

.

Wu and Misako raced out side to see a bright light shining form the distance.

Jay was busy with his parents sore a light shining form the distance.

Kai and Nya and the villagers sore a light shining form the distance.

Cole, his father and the villagers sore a light shining in the distance.

Zane looked up to see a light shining in the distance.

Outside Ninjargo City a large ball of energy that looks like the Ying and Yang symbol.

Lloyd and Mystique were almost engulfed in their own energy congealment. The ball burst covering Ninjargo in a bright blinding light.

Garmadon was meditating in the monastery where he grew up.

"Brother I will find my way home. All I need to do is find a way to cross over" said Garmadon.

.

We just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick, back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip. (Jump up kick back whip around and spin)

.

The six ninja did Spinjitzu and the words Ninjargo Masters of Spinjitzu formed.

'Episode 80 End of It All Part Two' informed Wu.

.

Lloyd was surrounded in blackness he was laying of the floor. He stood up.

"Hello" he shouted.

But all that came back was his echo.

"Anyone there" called Lloyd.

"Lloyd" came Mystique's voice.

"Mystique" called out Lloyd.

He raced off in the direction of the sound. He came to a stop.

"Mystique" called out Lloyd again cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Lloyd" came Mystique's voice.

But this time it came from every direction. Lloyd spun around and looked around in panic. He raced off in search of her. He noticed her lying on the floor.

"Lloyd" she screamed over and over again, but without moving her lips.

Lloyd raced over and fell to his knees at her lifeless body.

"Mystique" he called as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

The Samurai walked over.

"She's not going to respond" said the Samurai.

"Why not" cried Lloyd as he stood up to face the Samurai.

"She is trapped by the evil of the Over Lord and Ounce the evil is then form her body she will wake up but first Lloyd" spoke the Samurai.

"What" said Lloyd.

"You must wake up" said the Samurai.

Lloyd looked around as Ninjargo began to form around him at an angle. He fell down not too far form were Mystique lay. Soon everything seemed to go back in to perspective.

.

Lloyd woke up and sat up to see the bright light and a figure stood over him. As the light dimmed the figure came in to view.

"Father" said Lloyd trying to breath.

Garmadon was stood in between Mystique and Lloyd his staff was blocking the rays between them. The light had now dimmed till nothing.

"Father" said Lloyd he jumped at the chance to hug his father.

"I love you son" said Garmadon.

"I love you too father" replied Lloyd.

Their hug was interrupted by a groan. Mystique awoke to find herself situated on the floor. Garmadon swift as a fox let go of Lloyd and moved his staff in front of Mystique's throat.

"Hay can't we all get along" she said.

.

A police officer was placing power binding cuffs on Mystique. Everyone had gathered around to see what had happened. The Ninja were all gathered around as well.

"Wow so how did this happen?" asked Kai.

"Yeah it's like made a wish or something" said Jay.

"My calculations say this can't be true" said Zane.

"I still having trouble getting around this" said Cole.

"Well I think it's nice for something good to come out of all this" said Nya.

"I think it's time we should go back home, speaking of which were is home know?" asked Garmadon.

Everyone laughed.

.

The ninja stood by the gates of the tea shop while Garmadon walked towards Wu and Misako who were stood in the door way. Misako began to run towards and Garmadon began to do the same, but as the closer Garmadon got he began to disappear. When Misako and Garmadon were about to touch Garmadon disappeared and Misako fell though him.

.

Lloyd, Misako and Wu were discussing what happened.

"If Garmadon did manage to escape maybe due to his state he was unable to stay here and was snatched back" suggested Wu.

"Yes I think that's the best way to put it for now" said Misako.

The ninja watched from the field where they were working.

"It must be really hard for Lloyd for him to lose his father, just to get him back and loose him all over again" said Cole.

"I believe I can speak for Nya, Kai and myself when I say we know how it feels as we have lost are fathers" said Zane.

"Me two I lost my father Fritz Donnegan" added Jay complaining.

"Jay that was when the Jin gave you a wish and it wasn't true and never happened" said Kai.

"I know but I like to say it" chuckled Jay.

"Maybe Lloyd needs to have some time to himself, while we find out about how rid Mystique of her evil" said Nya.

Back in side, Lloyd had gone to meditate and Misako had taken hold of the counter.

.

In the Destiny's Bounty Wu was discussing with the Ninja what Lloyd had told them about Mystique and what to do.

"So how do we take away elemental powers?" asked Kai.

"I don't know maybe it some kind of magic weapon" suggested Cole.

"Or it cloud be a technological advancement" said Zane.

"No we got ours form are predecessors but Mystique didn't she use magic, perhaps that's how we do it" thought Nya.

"No it's all made up theirs no possible way" complied Jay.

"Zane do you remember Chen" said P.I.X.A.L.

"Yes" replied Zane.

P.I.X.A.L's screen filed with data on Chen.

"His staff had to the power to steel the elemental powers" said P.I.X.A.L.

"Yes if we could do smoothing the same we could take away her power" said Zane.

"Everyone P.I.X.A.L has an idea" announced Zane.

.

The Ninja (excluding Lloyd) walked in to Borg's office form the elevator. Borg was in a large pair of built legs.

"Oh ninja you're here I'm just testing out some new legs I made" said Borg.

"Mr Borg we are looking for a way to make a weapon similar to Chen's staff" said Nya.

"I'm sorry but I'm not too familiar with Chen or his staff but you could try the history museum" suggested Borg.

"Thanks well do that" replied Zane.

.

They arrived outside the Ninjargo's Museum of History where Dr Sanunders was waiting for them.

"Are ninja I come as soon as I got your call come with me" said Dr Sanuders.

They all walked in side. They passed some closed doors.

"Hay what's in their?" asked Jay pushing the door gently.

Dr Sanuders slapped away Jay's hand. Jay held it with his other.

"That exhibit isn't finished yet" said Dr Sanuders.

They arrived in a hall.

"This is all we have on Chen's island, please look around and visit the gift shop" said Dr Sanuders as he left the Ninja.

Every looked around. Jay picked up a vase a dropped it with a smash, and raced onwards.

"Hay a found something" called Kai.

Everyone gathered around.

"This Crystal is the same that was in Chen's staff" said Kai.

"Get this it says here, Only found the Island called Chen's island the crystal was tied in with the powers of the elemental masters" read Cole.

"Ok then it's of the chen's island" said Jay.

.

The Ninja (still excluding Lloyd) were a top their NRG dragons flying high above ocean.

.

They were on Chen's island searching. Nya and Jay were riding around a commandeered car; wile Kai was on a board Zane was using Airjitzu and Cole his Dragon. They came across a cave. They all disembarked form their modes of transport and walked in side. Kai lifted his hand and it up. They made their way along until a glow appeared.

.

They were in the shop the crystal was on the table.

"Good work finding the crystal know we just need to make a machine to harness it's power then give it a test run" said Wu.

"Way ahead of you Sensei" Smiled Nya.

She pulled out gun with room for the crystal on top. Nya loaded the crystal. Tuned to the others they all ducked.

"Hay what's going on" said Lloyd as he came out.

At that moment Lloyd was hit by a beam and his power was drained.

"Hay what did you do" snapped Lloyd.

Lloyd tried to make his energy ball but failed. Nya shot aging and Lloyd let one loose in the shop.

"No more powers in the shop" said Misako.

"Well at least we know it works" said Nya.

"So what's the plan?" asked Lloyd.

"Take her elemental power" said Nya.

"I think I should do it after all" said Lloyd.

Nya looked at Wu and he nodded. Nya handed Lloyd the gun, Lloyd began to get the feel of it.

"Let's do this" said Lloyd.

.

Lloyd was at the Kyptarium prison visiting room. Two Guards escorted Mystique in. Lloyd nodded at them and they left.

"So Lloyd can't face me along so you brought a gun" taunted Mystique.

"No I bought this for a different reason" said Lloyd.

He pulled the trigger and Mystique power of Darkness was sucked in. The crystal Know had a black swirly silence floating around it. Lloyd though it in the air and shot it with his power and it was destroyed. Mystique returned to Normal.

"Lloyd thank you" said Mystique.

She raced to hug him but Lloyd gave her the cold shoulder.

"Lloyd" she said again.

Lloyd left and the guards came in to take her away.

"Lloyd" she cried.

Lloyd looked back over his shoulder.

"We will start again but first you must serve you time" said Lloyd.

Mystique bowed her head and when the willingly back to her cell.

Lloyd walked sadly away.

.

At the tea shop Wu was talking to the others.

"Know we have a lot of work to do as next week is the day of the departed and it is a very special day in the Ninjargo Calendar" explained Wu.

Lloyd came in.

"Yes it is time" said Lloyd.


End file.
